Magic isn't magic, Spain
by Belle-sama
Summary: 1945, Romano died, leaving Spain heart-broken. 2011, Spain meets Lovino; a reincarnated Romano. They finally meet each other again, but fate will not let them rest. Spamano, and some Gerita. Rated T for Lovino's cussing ;3
1. Chapter 1

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language!**

_**I just got an idea for this fanfic from Moyoki's fanfic… I hope they aren't too similar! :/**_

* * *

"Romano...?"

_Bang, bang, tap, clash. _

Where was he? Why was he in this room? Did it really matter right now? And why was he seeing...

This was a dream, right? This wouldn't happen in reality... This was just a bad nightmare.

Yes, there was no way that Romano would be lying on the floor, covered with blood, right?

"Romano..." he smiled. Wow, it wasn't every day that Romano played a prank on him. Especially not a bad taste prank like this.

He sat down next to his dear partner. No, no, no, no

Slowly and carefully, he lifted Romano and rested his head on his lap. If you didn't see all the blood, you would think it was one man taking siesta on other guy's lap. That was how peaceful Romano looked.

-!

He knew this could happen, but still...

No, no, no, no. This was just a nightmare. Nothing else.

"Romano?" He gently shook him up as if he was waking up from siesta.

Ah, now he thought about it, he never woke Romano up before. This person was the always the one who woke him up ever since they knew each other. Wait—Romano always waited for him to go to sleep, too.

...And he thought Romano used to be a selfish little kid.

"Romano, Romano, Romano," He shook his partner and shook him and shook. Faster and faster and faster.

According to the emergency treatment rules, this wasn't safe for the patient. But those rules right now were stuffed in the corner of his brain.

Only thing that mattered to him was to wake Romano up.

wakeupwakeupwakeup...thisiswhyIdidn't wantyoutogotowar! RomanoRomanoRomano—pleasepleaseplease—...

"Big brother Spain..."

...! _This voice__Roma—_

He turned around as fast as possible; so fast he almost dropped Romano's head. Only to see...

"...Ita-chan," he whispered, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

The twin brother just let out a faint smile. He also was covered with blood, but he was walking here, so he would survive. Unlike—

-Unlike who? No one died here. What was he thinking about?

"Big brother Spain...I..."

..._Why...why...despite all my best to force myself to believe that this is not real..._Ah, water started to drip down from his eyes. What was that liquid called again ?

_...why does your eyes always bring me back to reality, Italy?_

"_He's dead_, Big Brother Spain. Let him go now...please."

...No.

This wasn't real. There was no way. Italy was just lying. Today must be April Fool's day.

"Listen , Big Brother Spain, there is still hope."

-Hope? What hope? Dead can't come back alive. That was a fact, and even an infant knew that.

Italy grabbed Spain's hands away from Romano and forced Spain to look at him. Whatever he was going to say was important. Spain knew that but he couldn't still focus.

"My...big brother represented Italy..." he sounded like as if he was going to cry in a second. "He might have not been a full country, but he still was a country."

_...Was. _Not _is._

Romano _was _dear to him. Romano _was_ precious to him. Romano _loved_ tomatoes. Romano..._was_ alive.

"...ain, so Romano will reincarnated." It was Italy's voice and what he said that brought him to reality.

-What?

...did he just say..._reincarnated?_

"Countries reincarnated when they...die," Italy confessed with shaky voice. "I know this...well..." Italy's voice trailed off.

...?

"What year is...? Oh, 1945, right." Italy said with frown on his face. Anyone could tell that he was thinking a lot right now.

"Do you believe in magic, Spain?" Italy asked unexpectedly.

...Magic? In this time like this, did he believe in magic?

"Remember this, Big brother Spain—_magic isn't really magic. Magic is when you wish __something hard enough. Because it'll come true if you wish hard enough_."

Tear dropped down on Romano's face. He wished that Romano would just open his eyes. He wouldn't care less if he called him 'bastard' as usual. He just wanted Romano to wake up.

Italy's eyes which were quivering until now, suddenly become...rock-solid. As if he just made a big decision.

"Big Brother Spain," he said as he hugged Spain, "do me a favour, will you?"

...?

"...What favour?" Spain's voice just cracked. No wonder—he was trying to hold his tears back until it flooded a minute ago.

It wasn't Spain's fault that Romano died. It wasn't Spain's fault that this terrible war started.

...Also it wasn't Spain's fault that he didn't notice that Italy was slowly taking his dagger from him.

_Shove! _

-?

"Italy...?" he whispered as he got pushed backward. He pushed him _hard—_so hard he felt backward and banged his head against the wall. So hard that he almost dropped Romano but he tightened his grib around him instinctly.

Italy backed up and smiled, but his tears were running down on his cheeks.

..And what was he going to do with his dagger?

"...can you please tell Germany that I'm so sorry to leave him first... and so sorry that I wasn't able to stop him..._again_?"

...Italy smiled at the end.

That was the only thing Spain could bare to remember for that day.

* * *

-Hmm, since he had nothing else to do... may be he should go watch a movie? ...Watching a movie on New Year's by himself will be just sad. Celebrating 2011 by himself was just so loner-ish.

"Hey, Spa—I mean, Antonio!" Oh, Franc...is. Did he even bother to knock.

...Wait, how did he get in when he locked the door?

"Oi, Francis, there is something called _knocking?_" he grunted as he put his shirt back on.

"Never heard of that word in my life. And that's not important. I have a problem."

Just because he had a problem didn't mean Antonio had to take care of it! ...But then, they were best friends and France held a grudge for a long time. Once he asked him to take care of his cat for a day about 30 years ago, and Antonio refused, well, because he had other stuff to do! But Francis didn't talk to him for a year because of that.

"Gee, what is it now?" he sighed. Francis, Gilbert...when were they going to learn how to take care of themselves?

...Well, it wasn't like he was good at taking care of himself either...but...

"MY CAR BROKE DOWN!"

-Whaaaaaat? ...He probably was making And-pardon me-but-what-does-that-got-to-do-with-me?

"You see, Eng—I mean, Arthur and Alfred are coming over today and I don't have any grocery! And they're not making fun of me. I won't allow it." Francis's eyes were full with worries and pride.

Geez, Francis _really _hated losing to Arthur.

"Haha, so what do you want me to do?" Uh, he had an idea of what Francis was going to ask him but even if it was Francis, he wouldn't come to Spain from France just to ask him to—

"—do grocery shopping for me, _s'il te plait?_"

...wow, Francis. _Really?_

...it might have been faster if you walked to supermarket in France or something.

"Okay...sigh. You can stay here...I'll be back soon," _where was his jacket...? _

Francis beamed. It was funny how little little things could make his friends happy.

...again, he wasn't the one to talk. He was so similar to his friends.

—Okay, so far...noodles...mustard seeds...eggs...other stuff...hmmm...

...Francis wasn't going to notice if he bought his own grocery with Francis' money, would he?

He turned around and head to where the tomatoes were.

-? There was only one tomato left?

So naturally, he ran for it.

One second, he was running to get the last tomato...and one second, he was on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Owww," Wow, that hurts. Whoever bumped into him must have been running _hard_, too.

...Well, anyway, he managed to get the tomato, so whatever.

_"Fuck! Will you watch out, you bastard? _And that's _my _tomato you're holding there!_"_

...

...!

Slowly, very slowly. He lifted his eyes. ...very slowly.

_Roma_—

There he was—growling at him; alive. His flesh was pink and his heart was beating. He was breathing and his eyes were opened.

...yes, he was alive.

_Veniciano, you were right. Magic isn't really magic. Magic is when you wish something hard enough. Because it'll come true if you wish hard enough_.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language!**

_**I always listen to Spain's or Romano's character song or Uta no Oyabun (Utabun)'s songs or Irobun's songs (although he mostly does Belgium fandub). I recently listened to 'Oyabun Signal' by Utabun and Irobun and it was just too cute! *fangirl***_

_**(1) I'm not sure if 'Diga' is used as hello (on telephones) in Spanish…. I'm can't speak Spanish fluently so please don't kill me if I got it wrong!**_

* * *

"Geez, don't you fucking have eyes? I mean, it's a fucking market, so you shouldn't be—"

Person in front of him just went on and on about how stupid Antonio was, but he couldn't care less about what he was saying.

-Roma….! He opened his mouth but he couldn't find his voice.

"—are you fucking listening to me. Bastard?"

…what?

...crap, he totally missed what he said and if this person was actually a reincarnation of Romano, he would—

"DAMMMMMMIT! This is why I didn't want to come to freaking Spain!"

…yup. He was going to, well, be pissed off.

Romano-looking-person walked right up to him. Like, _right _up to him and glared right into his green eyes.

—may be he should say something? It was so awkward!

"Give me that fucking tomato, bastard."

"Is your name possibly Romano?" they both asked at the same time.

…wow. That was a stupid question to ask. There was no way that his name would be Romano! It wasn't even a name in the first place!

Gee…this person was looking at him funny now.

"No, bastard. What kind of name is that? I have a better name—like, Lovino, thank you very much," he pouted.

—So cute!

He looked like him. Lovino looked like Romano. He, well, even spoke like Romano.

…But that wasn't enough. He needed know if this person was actually Romano for hundred percent.

…Even though he was pretty sure this was Romano.

"…Are you Italian by any chance?" he forced a smile.

Lovino immediately blushed.

-So cute!

…okay, he should calm down...

Although he wanted to hug him and wanted to tell him 'welcome back' and 'I missed you'….

….he had to hold those feelings and temptation for now. He had to be patient.

"Is…" Lovino muttered.

-?

"Is…my Italian accent that thick?" he whispered.

-!

Antonio was surprised. He didn't expect him to say that. He _really _didn't expect this reaction. He just asked him because, well, it would be weird if a person who used to represent Italy was reincarnated in Spain.

…..but obviously Lovino took that question as a comment on his Italian accent.

-okay, he should _really, definitely _calm down, but—

-So cute!

"_Chigi_! You're staring at me weirdly, bastard! Fine, you can have that fucking tomato! I'm gonna go!" Lovino growled and turned around.

…...wait, what?

"Wha—WAIT!"

He couldn't lose him now that he finally found him...!

-...

—Think, Spain. How am I going to keep touch with Rom—oops, Lovino?

...

...

...

…Then an idea came into his head.

* * *

—what the hell was wrong with that bastard?

…...well, at least he gave the tomato back to him. Not many Spaniards do that.

"Feliciano, I'm home," he said as he took his shoes off.

His younger brother popped out from his bedroom and smiled.

"Welcome back, _fratello! _Papa is out beca—"

"Of course that damn bastard is out. All he cares about is his work."

Feliciano just kept his smile weakly.

—chigi, his brother was just too soft.

There was an awkward silence now and Romano just couldn't stand it.

"Ah, um—guess what, Feli? I met this Spaniard today at the mall!"

Lovino jumped on a couch as Feliciano sat across from him, looking curious.

"Ahaha, of course, _fratello! _We're in Spain—of course we see Spanish people," his brother giggled.

"No, no, he was different from other Spaniards…well; he asked me if I was Italian."

Feli's smile disappeared a little.

...did he say something he shouldn't have?

-chi, he _hated _awkward moments.

"And, um, oh, guess what he asked me before that?"

"...what, Lovi?"

His smile came back! ….Thank God.

"He asked me if my name was Romano."

-!

Feliciano smile immediately vanished and he stood up.

"….Feli?"

—What was going on?

Feliciano grabbed Lovino's shoulders. Hard.

"Lovi, do you have his phone number? Or his address? Or anything about him?"

—what the hell?

"-no, dammit! Tsu, you're hurting me!"

Feliciano's grab loosened a bit, but it was still tight.

…..Gee, what was so great about that bastard?

"And I just met him, like, a second ago! There is no way—"

_Tap. _

…what was that?

"…Something fell from your pocket, Lovi." Feliciano let go of Lovi's shoulders and pointed at the paper.

…what is that?

Lovino took it and unfolded it.

...what the fuck?

-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Blah, blah, blah. A phone number?

Who the hell was Anto—

Oh, P.S.

_P.S. I hope the tomato tastes good! :) _

...

...

"DAMMIT, that bastard!" Lovino also got off from the sofa, cussing.

Feliciano looked at him, confused.

-When the hell-?

"What is it, brother?"

-When the hell did he-?

"….could that be…?"

"When the hell did he put his fucking phone number in my pocket?"

"Could that be Sp—that stranger's phone number?"

The twins screamed at each other at the same time.

* * *

"_Merci, _Spain! You saved my life, you know." Francis thanked him as he got the wine out and opened it.

…?

"I thought that wine was for the dinner?"

Francis glanced at him and flashed his usual flirting smile as he went into the kitchen to look for a wine glass. "_Mon ami,_ I can't resist the call of wine, can I now? Spanish wine is the best compare to any wine—well, may be except to mine and…hm, you-know-who's…."

Spain just let out a hollow laugh. So, according to Francis, he ranked third…but he couldn't care less.

...because you-know-who…was back.

"Hey… Francis…"

"Oui, _mon ami?" _Francis came out from the kitchen, sipping on Antonio's wine.

-should I tell him?

He hesitated, but a second later, he decided to. After all, Francis was the one who grieved with him over….Romano's death….with him. He deserved to know. He _did _adore Veniciano and Romano as much as Antonio did.

"…? _Mon ami? _Something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh, nope. Uh….."

-?

"Italy is back."

_PFFFFFFFFFFFT-_

….Heh, epic spit of wine. It almost shot across the living room!

"…._Quoi qu'est-ce que te dis?_"

-he must have been friends with Francis for a long time because he understood what he said.

"I said 'Italy is back', Francis. Well, I guess it's more like…..Italies are back?"

Francis stared at him as if he was mental.

…..hmm, he probably did sound a little crazy.

"Um, Antonio—" oh, not _mon ami. _Unusual for him "—I'll go home now and how about you take a rest and calm your brain a little? You sound—"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing—! _

…?

Telephone?

…..could that be from—?

He picked it up slowly. Very slowly.

_Breathe, Spain. Breathe. _

...

...

... "…_Diga?_" (1)

...

...

...

...

"_Ciao_, Spain. I'm back."


	3. Chapter 3 Day after the phone call

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**OMG I totally forgot about the disclaimer! X_X I do not own Hetalia or the characters! **

_**A/N: Sorry for the late updates! ^^;; A lot of sleepovers during spring breaks and many other excuses… *shot* Well, at least it's longer than other chapters (I think) *hides* **_

_**A lot of people asked me about Italy Veneciano…well, I'll tell you that he IS a human. He's not a country anymore, as it says in this chapter…**_

_**Oh, and Bella is Belgium. **_

* * *

1:00 PM

"Thank you very much for coming with me, Belg—I mean, Bella," he smiled.

Bella smiled back. "No problem, Antonio!" then her smile faded away.

—?

"Well, I…I want to see Romano, too." She looked away but Antonio spotted hope and sadness in her eyes.

—ah. Right, Antonio wasn't the only one who waited Romano to come back.

Bella looked up. She brightened up as soon as white snowflakes started to fall down slowly.

…they were falling down so beautifully.

…..

…..as if they were celebrating Romano's return, too.

* * *

"Ve—it's been a while since we shopped together, right Lovi?" Feliciano ran around the mall, all happy.

Lovino snorted at him but couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Of course, dummy. Not a lot of brothers shop together for fun."

"Ehh? Really?"

…hm.

…

"Ohhh, look at that purse, Lovi, LOOK AT!" he pointed at the very-girly-looking-purse as if it was the largest diamond on Earth.

…uh…?

"Uh, you're not going to buy that for yourself…are you?" Lovino nervously asked.

Feli laughed. "Ve, you're so funny, Lovi! I was just thinking about buying that for Mo—"

…!

"I'm not buying anything for that bitch and you're not either!"

Ah…was he too harsh?

"…Sorry, Lovi."

—why was HE apologizing?

Erg, awkward silence! What should he—

_Now all the clothes and purses in our store will be 80% off! _

A random woman's voice echoed through the mall.

"Ve…what did she say?" Feli asked him since Lovi could speak Spanish fairly well. Well, at least better than Feli.

"Ah… it said that all the stuff in that stor—"

..He never could finish his sentence because a crowd of girls rushed towards them and they were practically being run over by them.

Chi-! Feliciano was shouting something but he couldn't hear what he was saying since those fucking girls were screaming their heads off!

"Lo—come—Fo—"

….what the hell was he saying?

-why did Feli want to come shopping when it was freaking sale day?

* * *

1:15 PM

"Ve, so who are you again?" Vene-ah, oops. Feliciano asked Bella awkwardly.

Bella looked up from her chocolate milkshake (how many cups of milk was she drinking today?) and flashed her usual sweet-like-chocolate-Belgian-smile.

"It's okay if you don't remember me, Feliciano. I did spend more time with Roma—I mean, it's Lovino now, I guess…."

…. Silence.

Bella totally realized that she forgot to answer Feliciano's question.

"Oh, silly me! I'm Bella—also known as Belgium among other countries."

Feli's expression brightened. "Ah, Belgium! I used to go to your cat festival with…." His voice faltered.

He didn't finish his sentence but Bella and Antonio knew who he was talking about.

"Hey, so where is Lovino, Feli?" Antonio asked, eager to change the subject.

Feli giggled nervously. "Got separated by angry groups of girls."

—Hm. Understandable. Girls can be dead scary.

..it was just a minute ago when he had to watch Bella turning into a monster just to buy a on-sale bracelet.

_ DRRRR—Belgium! Belgium! _

—…was that Taiwan's and Hungary's voices?

"Oh, pardon me. I've got a phone call."

…..why the hell was her ringtone….?

"Hello, Bella here. Ah, F—hm. _Oui_. We're in the food corner. Haha, very funny. Bye."

…F—? Was that..?

"That…Francis?"

"Yeah, he was just wondering what we were doing."

"Oh." Okay, so he wasn't in this mall or anything? Francis told him that he was back in France yesterday night, but who knows. He might have come back today.

"Hmm, but I guess there's no way he's in this mall…" he murmured and apparently Bella caught it.

"What? …Oh." Bella's voice trailed off.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to get some food. Bella, do you want more milkshakes? And what about you. Feli?"

"Oh, me? PASTA of course!" he let out his usual _ve _noise.

"Bella? Milkshakes?"

She looked up and blinked. "Oh…ah, yes, please. Chocolate flavoured this time!"

* * *

—-.

"_Dammit!_" he cussed out loud as he ran way from the store.

He didn't know that girls could be so…viscous!

_Huff. Huff. Huff. _

—…ma, may be he could take a rest before he go and look for his younger brother…?

…there was a bench in front of a flower store!

He sat down and sighed with relief. He took his scarf off because…

"Damn, it's fucking hot in this mall," probably because he ran for about 10 minutes, but it was boiling in here before.

"Shiiiiiiit—how am I going to find Fe—"

He never finished the sentence because someone interrupted—.

"…—Romano?"

—?

—…he's been called that before…

But it wasn't a stupid-looking green-eyed dude this time—it was a blond-dude-with-a-bouquet-of-roses. Hooray.

"Damn, how many times am I going to be called Romano this year? …fuck," he muttered as he stood up to get away.

….but the dude wouldn't let him.

He grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face his blue eyes.

Shit. At least he wasn't going to ask questions like that bas—

"Where is your brother?"

—…oh great. A question. Again.

…..? But how…?

…but how did he know he had a brother?

"Hmm, let me guess. You lost him, didn't you?" …did he just smirk?

Lovino growled at him, but the dude smirked deeper.

"Hold on…" then he got his phone out and dialled some random numbers.

"_Hello, Bella here,_" he could hear a cute female voice across the phone. Perhaps that pervert's girlfriend?

"Hey, Bella—"

_"Ah, Fr—"_

"—ah, don't say my name. Antonio will freak out."

...Antonio? He heard that name before….

"—_Hm._"

"You guys are at XX mall, right?"

"_Oui._"

"Where in the mall?" he asked.

"We're in the food corner."

"_Ah. Merci. Je t'aime,_" he grinned.

"Haha. Yeah, sure. See ya."

—_click. _

He grinned and somehow, Lovino had a bad feeling.

"Guess what, Ro—hm, whatever-your-name-is-now? I can take you to where others are."

—…others? What 'others'?

"Hm. Normally, I would ask you to 'pay' for the information…"

…what the fuck…

"_Mais…you're back safely_. So I'll do this for free. Only for today!"

…?

…..this guy loved to talk to himself.

* * *

—…why was he following a stranger in the first place?

They were now in a food corner where seemed like all the people gathered. It. Was. So. Crowded.

The pervert—apparently his name is Francis—looked around.

"I swear…I can spot that stupid-looking Antonio's face from anywhere…_mais…hmmm._"

…where did hear that name? he knew that name…..

—ah. Antonio….!

'_P.S. I hope the tomato tastes good __'_

-could Antonio be…?

"Lovino-!" Someone cried his name out _loudly. _Even louder than Feliciano's scream.

And soon after, a hug.

—…what, a hug?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he growled, fidgeting to get out but this bastard wouldn't let him go!

—erg!

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"

Then Antonio let him go.

?

There was confusion on his face….did he say something weird?

"What are you talking about, Lovi…? You agreed to meet again, didn't you?"

—? What?

"…at least that's what Feli told—" Antonio never got to finish.

"_Fratello—!_" Another scream.

…and another hug.

He groaned. He wasn't much of a hug type, but he lightly hugged his brother back.

Thankfully, Feli let him go soon.

"I'm so glad you found us again!"

Wah—again? Wait.

…did he just say….us?

"Us? 'Us' as in you and that—" he pointed at Antonio who was talking to uh, Francis with serious expression on his face, "bastard?"

Feli smiled, "and Bella—she's coming, see?" he pointed at the cute girl who was walking towards them with two bottles of milkshakes.

Heh, so that bastard was friends with a cute girl like that?

Silence didn't last long since Francis randomly hugged Feli which made Lovnio jump.

And what was more frightening was that Feliciano was actually returning the hug as if they were long lost family members.

"I missed you, Veneciano," Francis murmured, sounding as if he was about to cry.

Feli smiled but Lovi could see tears in his eyes. "Me, too, Big Brother France."

…okay. Now he was totally confused.

When he opened his mouth to ask a question, he was attacked with a hug _again. _

…this time it was that cute girl.

Her milkshakes flew towards Antonio (which he unfortunately dodged) but she didn't seem to care.

"Eh…?" he was probably blushing. Probably.

She hugged him tighter when she heard his voice.

"d…." did she murmur something?

…?

"I'm so glad you're here. In this world."

—? ? What the fuck?

"I'm so glad I get to hug you like this again."

* * *

1:00 A.M.

They were still in Feli's house. They decided to come to his house because it was the closest and according to Feli and Lovi, no one lived with them.

—ah, actually, they said they lived with their father—who had a job in Spain—but he barely came home.

"…mm," Lovino groaned.

Antonio smiled. Why was he so cute even when he was sleeping?

Lovino fell asleep long time ago, but when Feli woke him up and suggests him going to his bedroom, he refused and glared at Francis for some reasons.

So he was sleeping in sitting position, beside Antonio.

—aww, he was so _cute!_

Francis and Bella were still playing Monopoly; even though Bella won, like, 5 times already.

"_Ja! Mein Sieg auch!_" Bella cheered in German.

Hmm. Was it even possible to lose Monopoly 6 times?

Francis groaned but gained his usual self when he heard Bella speaking in German.

"Ah, hearing German reminds me of…. I called Prussi—I mean, Gilbert a minute ago and he told he that he wants to see Ita—erg, I mean Feliciano, too."

Feliciano flinched and looked up from his book.

…he had a smile on his face. A _fake _smile.

"Ve…tell him that he can come over anytime."

Antonio really sucked at reading moods, but he could tell that the situation was awkward right now.

…but he didn't understand why it got so awkward.

…?

"…you just don't want to face Ludwig, _non, _Italy Veneciano?" Francis whispered in a tone that Antonio haven't heard him talking in since Jeanne D'arc died.

Feliciano flinched and covered his ears.

"_Nononononononononononono_. I'm not Italy Veneciano anymore. I'm not a country anymore. And I don't know any Ludwig. I-" Italy said it so fast it almost sounded like a chant.

Francis sighed and walked towards Feli until he was looking into Feliciano's eyes.

"…I think you know who Ludwig is, Feliciano."

Feliciano slowly took hands away from his ears. He looked like as if he was going to start crying any minute.

"Big…Brother France…" he murmured with shaky voice. "Ger…many probably…..he hates me…now…." A tear ran down.

"He….he….he…hates…" more tears.

Francis hugged him. Softly. A type of hug Antonio haven't seen francis doing since he was lost Canada to England.

_Pat. Pat. _

…softly. He padded Feli's back. Like a mother does to a baby.

…..like Spain used to do to Romano.

"Now…now…you know that until face him, do you?" Francis whispered.

_Pat. Pat. _

"_Hik…hik…_Big Brother Fr—"

_Pat. Pat. _

"—WAAAAAAAH!" Feli cried out, hugging Francis back fiercely…like a long lost baby.

That night, all the tears that were locked in Feliciano broke out. Years worth of tears.

….and noly thing Antonio could do was to cover Lovino's ears lightly so he wouldn't wake up and see his precious brother crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. **

* * *

"Want some spaghetti, then?" that bastard asked him about 100th times already.

"No, I don't," he grumbled for the 100th time.

_…Feliciano, what a way to ditch me with this bastard_, he cursed his little brother and he glanced at Antonio angrily.

Antonio came out from the kitchen, staring at Romano curiously. "Hmm…."

"..what?" Lovino growled, looking up from the book called….uh, _Cows and Chickens…. _Hm. Why was he reading this book anyway?

"But aren't you hungry? This is the usual time for lunch, though." He asked as he poked Lovino's cheek lightly.

Wow, it was annoying, but he decided to ignore the poking. "I…_am _hungry," he admitted it.

Antonio grinned. Why was this bastard so….cheerful?

"Fusososo—I knew it! You always do things you don't usually do when you're either hungry or sleepy…and you don't usually read about….uh…..cows and chickens."

…uh. He frowned, but Antonio apparently didn't notice his frown.

"…um, and you know my habit because…?"

Antonio's smile faded away for a second, but even before Lovino could figure what was going on, his smile returned. "Because I love you, Lovi!"

Lovi rolled his eyes, not even blushing. "Yeah, sure."

"Uh-huh! You don't know how much I love you! You're attractive, adorable, admirable, appealing—"

"—…okay, now shut up."

"—and those are the only the A's," he smiled; smiled brightly like a sun.

_…smiled like an idiot, you mean_, he told himself.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy had traveled to Germany million times. Most of the times it was to see Gilbert, because Ludwig and Francis didn't really get along.

So going to Germany was a very light-hearted thing to do.

…except for this time.

Somehow his heart was pumping crazily, making sitting down still in taxi hard. He kept telling himself that he was only going to visit Gilbert like always., and all hitngs will be normal.

Except he knew it wasn't going to be normal.

A person who should be nervous and scared—Feliciano Vargas—just kept ve-ing once in a while and he was just…._still._

How was that even possible? Wasn't he anxious and nervous to meet Germany?

Noticing Francis' stare, Feli smiled at him, making Francis startled. "Ve, something on my face?"

"Uh, _non. _Nothing," Francis muttered, not being able to face Feli's eyes. He was too scared to see what emotions they contained.

After about 10 minutes of awkward, long silence, Feliciano opened his mouth. "How long till Gilbert's house, Big Brother Francis?"

He said _Gilbert's _house. Not _Ludwig's._ Feli was definitely nervous. Scared. Terrified.

…why was Feli hiding his emotions from everyone even from Feliciano himself?

* * *

"Germany—Germany—" Lovino sang grumpily stared at the world map. Antonio let out a chuckle and glanced up from the brochure.

They were in a random museum that happened to be in the city. Lovi got bored; like _bored—_who knew that it was so boring without Feliciano?—so they decided to walk around randomly around the museum. Antonio did suggest going to the movie but Lovnio declined that idea.

They were in the museum, but Lovino was no history lover. As soon as they took a first step in the museum, Lovino collapsed on the bench and grumbled that he was tired.

And of course Antonio didn't mind spending his day sitting on a museum bench. Of course—as long as he was with Lovino.

"Germaaaaaaaany—" it was almost a growl, this time. Antonio, still chuckling, finally asked.

"Why are you grumbling 'Germany'?"

Lovino pouted and looked away, and said something like his brother abandoning him just to go to Germany. But what caught Antonio's attention was his face. His face was still all red from the freezing temperature, even though they've been inside for a while.

Hmm. Weird. It wasn't _that _cold outside…. Lovino's cheeks **should be fine, now**…?

…did Russia bring his General Winter with him to Spain or something?

Shivering at that thought, Antonio decided to not to even think about Ivan. Bad luck, bad luck.

But apparently, shivering got Lovino's attention. He glanced at him when he felt the shiver from the Spaniard. "You cold?" he asked.

It was a real simple question, but it was very heart-warming thing for Antonio. Almost enough to forget about Ivan and his Winter friend.

"Lovi, are you worrying about me?" Antonio latterly beamed, his eyes twinkling. This just made Lovino jerk and blush.

"O-of course not. Why would I worry someone like you?" he muttered and looked away from Antonio.

_Whyy? _Spaniard screamed inside of his mind, _whyyyy issss he soooooo cuteeee?_

"..y. hey!" Lovino waved his hand in front of Spain and Antonio snapped back into reality.

"…ah. Sorry. What did you say?"

Lovnio scolded. "Gee. Listen when someone is speaking, will you? I said, 'I'm bored, you bastard. Tour me around, you jerk!'"

Tour? Huh, ummm…..

"…and you expect me to know this museum corner by corner because….?" Honestly, he never heard of this museum before.

Lovino's eyes narrowed and glared at Antonio with suspicion. "Don't you live here?"

…shit. Okay, may be he had a house here but that didn't mean he permanently lived here!

All the countries have multiple of houses because their works are all over their territories (Russia especially needed a LOT of spare houses).

"Uh…" Antonio's eyes wondered off from Lovino. Best to avoid this kind of subject.

Lovino just sighed and gestured him to tour him around. Oh, he was a stubborn kid…..

_Sigh, I guess I could somehow tour him around since I speak Spanish..? _he scratched his head and started to walk, not knowing that Lovino here could speak Spanish, too.

* * *

Antonio pointed at the fancy-looking watch. He blurted out, not even making sure if Lovino was listening, "Oh, and this is a watch I used during—" …shit! "I—I—mean, Lovi," he quickly turned around, awkwardly smiling to make excuses….but…..

Lovino wasn't even there.

"Ah…" wow. This was where he should feel stupid, right?

Anyway, where was Lovi?

He wasn't really worried—that would be stupid since Lovino was 17 to 18 years old already, but….

Antonio sure looked like a loner by himself in the city museum.

"Lovi—?" he called out, not too loudly but not quiet enough for the museum voice.

He looked around and he easily found him…..in….

…in the section of War of Spanish Succession.

Lovino was just looking at one artefact that didn't even interesting like a possessed person. Even when Antonio went up to him and waved his hand in front of him, he didn't 'chigi' or 'you bastard' –ed. He just frowned.

"Why are you looking like that?" Antonio finally asked, breaking the silence.

…he really didn't want to ask. War of Spanish Succession wasn't his favourite part of his life.

Lovnio blinked and looked at Antonio as if he just realized he was there. "Oh," he said with confused voice. "I… was just wondering why…"

Wondering?

"—wondering why…" he hesitated and chigi-ed silently.

…? Antonio smiled as he waited for the answer.

Lovino just threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "Forget it. It's a stupid question anyway."

…—erg, now Antonio was super curious.

"No questions are stupid, Lovi," he encouraged him lamely.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "_Pff—_that's what all the people say…"

He still waited, smiling. Apparently, he annoyed Lovi that way.

Lovnio groaned and stared at him back. "Fine. Just don't laugh at me, 'kay?"

"I wouldn't—I wouldn't—" he said it so cheerfully it almost sounded like a song. Lovino blushed and looked away.

…._sigh. _

"Well…I was just wondering….why Spain tried to get Italy back…it tried as if it was the most precious thing ever," he murmured as he went back to stare at the item.

—…Ah.

…he couldn't answer that.

—not right now.

* * *

"Francis…?" Feliciano murmured the French's name as he grabbed his sleeve. Francis glanced at his hand first and then Feli's face.

Francis had no choice but to worry about him. He could almost see this kid shaking. "Are you okay?"

They were now in front of Lud—well, Gilbert's house. Like, in front of the door. Francis was just going to ring the bell, but then Feliciano grabbed his sleeve, making him pause.

"I'm…I'm….okay, but…" he stared at the door as if he was expecting Ludwig to pop out, but suddenly he shook his head lightly. "…nothing. Never mind."

He let go of his sleeve.

Francis, taking that as a sign to ring the bell, glanced at him once more and pushed the button.

_Ding-Dong-_

….he could hear the footsteps getting closer to the door and Feli trying to swallow his fear.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it was Gilbert Beilschmidt who opened the door. The door swung open with a powerful force Francis was surprised that their door didn't break yet.

"Kesesesese, well well! Francis!" Gilbert screamed as usual.

…he didn't notice Feliciano yet.

"Ohonhonhonhon. You're yourself as usual," he winked, trying to stay in his character. "Here, a present." He just shoved Gilbert his wine bottle.

"Hm, wine? You never give wine to anyone. Did something hap—" Gilbert raised an eyebrow but paused because he saw someone who wasn't supposed to be here, in this world.

Gilbert's dumb-founded face slowly turned into a smile. "Kesesesese—I heard that you, erg, came back, but I totally thought Francis was making his bad-ass joke!" he smiled and laughed as he padded Feliciano's head.

"Hey, Prussia," Feli's smile disappeared as soon as he realized what he said. "Oh, I heard what happened to your nation…I'm sorry….."

Gilbert kese-ed and waved his hand in the air. Prussian way of saying _what the fuck, doesn't matter. _Or at least that was what Gilbert told him.

"That was a long time ago…and…."

..

—… "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

..

—!

Francis didn't know what to say, but Feliciano just slowly started to smile.

"Yes…yes. We _all_ are ."

…

…_That was when they all heard other footsteps coming down from the stairs_.

* * *

**A/N: I keep try to write fast but... :/ meh, nothing really happened in this chapter... but I wanted to write Big Brother France lol :D **

**If any of you know details of War of Spanish Sucession, can you guys PM me or something? :'( I'm doing the research but it's just not enough OTL **

**Thanks for reading3 3 please review and read the next chapter as soon as I upload it;; **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (may be Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. **

* * *

Lovino fidgeted in his seat because he definitely wasn't comfortable in a fancy restaurant like this. He glanced around as he waited as a waiter set their food in front of them.

He nervously took a bite—these food things cost so much! They better be good!"This…is actually good…for Spanish food." Lovino complemented on his paella. Lovino was one of those people who thought Italian food is the best.

_…but I guess eating Spanish food once in a while isn't bad_, he thought as he glanced up at Antonio.

It was so…awkward! Ever since the Spanish-War-Of-Succession-incident, Antonio looked so solemn and didn't freaking open his mouth once. Back in the museum, Lovnio tried to make him talk by asking other simple questions like, "What was that helmet for?" or "what's that called in Spanish?" even though he could read Spanish just fine.

But all Antonio did was either shrug or stare at him with unreadable eyes.

And now, he wasn't even touching his food!

—… what Lovino didn't know was that Antonio was trying to control himself, because he didn't know what would blurt out if he opened his mouth right now.

—…and what Antonio didn't know was that Lovnio detested awkward silence, thanks to his so-called family. Antonio didn't yet know that Feliciano was the only family member Lovino was comfortable talking to.

That was why Antonio was dead surprised when Lovnio grabbed his cup and suddenly, water splashed on his face.

"Wha—…" his mouth fell open when his brain was trying to figure what was going on.

…did Lovi just splash _water_ at him?

—…wow, he only had seen that happening in Yong Soo's drama…

But his confusion melted as soon as he saw Lovino's eyes. They were full of annoyance, fear, and tears.

"If you have a problem with me, just say it, you bastard!" he screamed, not bothered by all the people staring at them. "You're a stranger to me anyway, so I wouldn't be bothered or hurt if you decided that I wasn't…._good…_enough to hang around with you and leave me—"

…Leave?

Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave Leave —?

"_It's no use, Big Brother Spain…._

_He's dead._"

"No…!" he groaned loudly.

_Nonononononono—_

Before Lovino could figure out what was happening, he dashed over to Lovi who was sitting across from him and hugged him tightly.

_Clang—! _

Something fell and broke. Coffee mug…? He really didn't care.

"You—…!" Lovino tried to push him away but as soon as he felt Antonio shaking, he paused.

…? "Y-yo, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he hugged him back lightly. Why was he suddenly behaving like a lost child?

Antonio kept shaking. Lovino couldn't see his expression because his head was buried into his shoulder but he could feel Antonio's tears, damping his coat slightly.

"Don't leave me…please…not again…" he cried softly. So softly Lovino could barely hear him.

…even Lovino couldn't push someone and abandon him when he was in this kind of situation.

Lovino awkwardly started to pat Antonio's back, trying this best to calm him down. It was hard—since Lovino was only been nice to Feliciano. "Hey…it's okay…—I'm sorry for…whatever I did, okay?"

Stubborn Antonio still didn't lift his head up but Lovi could tell he was calming down little by little. His breathing was getting softer. Lovi sighed lightly, relieved.

Antonio hugged him tighter, which made Lovino a little uncomfortable. He never been hugged by a guy before….oh, except for Feli, if he counted as a guy.

"—…you…you aren't going to leave me…again?" he asked softly.

—…Again? That was a weird word to use how but Lovi decided to ignore it for now. Anyway, this wasn't the first time Antonio said weird things.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah…actually that depends how you treat me, dummy." He snorted.

Antonio chuckled tiredly. He lifted his head up and forced a smile. "Sorry for that…I'll pay for your food for doing that…."

Lovi huffed. What, did he think Lovino didn't have enough money to buy his own food? "Don't. I splashed water on you first. And I should pay for myself, anyway."

That Spaniard just laughed and went to the counter even before he could stop him.

_Oh, that bastard…_ Lovi scolded at Antonio who was heading outside, already paid, and waiting for him.

He scolded at him outside, but inside his mind, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that someone was waiting for him.

* * *

Francis could feel Feli tensing up as soon as he heard the footsteps. _Heavy _footsteps.

…there was no mistake that it was Germany this time.

Feliciano grabbed Francis' sleeve again and slightly hid behind Gilbert who was nervously glancing between Feli and the stairs back and forth.

…Gil was actually pretty good at sensing mood.

"Bro? Where the ehll did you go this time?" An angry, deep voice rang and that was when Ludwig showed himself.

Flieciano let out a small gasp and grasped the sleeve tighter.

…thankfully, Gil was taller than Feliciano, so Ludwig didn't see Feli…_yet. _

Ludwig sighed and leaned slightly on the door. "Oh, Francis…I didn't know you were coming today."

"Eh—…ah, oh…" Francis stumbled on words, not knowing what to say. He just glanced at Feli who was also glancing at him nervously.

"…kesesese, West! Guess what?" Gilbert shouted out suddenly grabbing Feli's hand.

…—what are you going to do, Prussia…?

"—?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"We've got an honoured guest today!" And with that, he pulled Feliciano without a warning so fast even Francis could stop him. Poor Feli, not warned of Gilbert's Prussian-way-of-introduction, almost tripped over.

Awkward silence. Was that a trend these days or something? Because if it was, it was totally not cool and it _totally _didn't start from France.

Ludwig stood still. _Still. _His eyes didn't blink. He didn't move at all.

Feliciano stared. _Stared. _His sad eyes were only on Ludwig as if he was trying to talk to him just by looking at him.

"…he-hello, Germany—oh, I mean, I guess it's Ludwig…ah…" Feli started to talk—more of babble—and his eyes left Germany and started to study the floor.

"…I mean…" he sighed, "…You probably don't want to see me. I-I'm sorry…I've just wasted your time…" Feli turned around and was about to drag Francis out here when—

—when Ludwig suddenly dashed towards him and pulled him into his arms.

"Ge-Germany?" Feliciano responded, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Is…is this really you? Italy?" Germany's low voice cracked.

Italy—no, Feliciano's eyes narrowed as he hugged Ludwig back softly.

"…I'm sorry, Ludwig," Feli responded rather harshly and coldly, "I'm not Italy, now."

Ludwig didn't even flinch. He looked up at Feli and gazed at him seriously. "I know—I expected this." He sighed. "But everything else about you…" he softly touched his cheek— "…is still you."

Feliciano's eyes widened. Perhaps young Italian didn't believe what he was hearing. He probably expected Ludwig to shout at him and tell him that he _hated _him.

—…but Francis knew Feli was too precious to Ludwig for him to shatter.

Ludwig had a good reason to hate Feli—even Francis admitted that. When Feli was still Italy Veneciano, he decided to ditch Axis Powers and Romano simply agreed with him. And after Ludwig found out that Veneciano…

…_committed suicide._

Ludwig did curse sometimes before and Germany and Italy right after WW2 hadn't had a great relationship, but…

…—Feliciano was too precious to Ludwig for him to shatter.

Feliciano shakily opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly—it seemed like he wanted to say something but was too afraid to do so.

"…?" Ludwig questioned him with a look.

"…so…" Feliciano began, looking away from Ludwig. "…so…you don't hate me?"

—…_ah, that question brings back memories…_Francis chuckled in secret darkly; _I've been asked that…question before…someone else. _

…and Francis knew that his answer was going to be different from Ludwig's.

Ludwig frowned, making Feli flinch.

"…why would I hate you?" Ludwig answered honestly.

As soon as Feliciano heard Ludwig's answer, tears dropped down on his face and he latterly fainted.

"Oh, shit!" Francis cussed as he rushed to catch him but Ludwig was closer.

"Hey, Ita—I mean, Feli!" Gilbert shouted from behind.

Ludwig didn't say anything, but Francis could tell that he was extremely worried because his hands were slightly shaking.

"Does he have some allergies or something?" Ludwig asked, examining Feli's face.

…—how was he supposed to know when he met 'Feliciano Vargas' like, 2 days ago?

"Hey, hey! What do we do now?" Gil ran around Feliciano and them nervously with his annoying bird, which wasn't helping anyone.

—erg, he should have studied when he had time! And he _did _have plenty of times!

….

That was when the voice of heaven spoke.

…it wasn't _actually _the voice of heaven but it was so clear and so ringing-toned, you'd have believed it was a voice of an angel.

The voice giggled:

"Do you need help there?"

* * *

Romano flinched as a shiver went down through his spine.

He immediately stopped walking around and glanced around.

…_what was that feeling?_

Antonio, not noticing the change of mood, kept babbling about drunken Santa Clause and dead koala.

Finally when Lovi shushed him, he calmed down and noticed the serious expression on Lovi's face.

"What's wrong?" The bastard asked.

"…just coldness…I think…"

"Like when someone splashes water at your face?" Antonio grinned.

Lovino blushed and pouted. Geez, he's not going to forget it, is he? It's been almost, uh, an hour since it happened!

"Fusososo! I'm just teasing you, Lovi— we should go home now, since it's getting cold now…" Then he smiled and started to walk.

Lovi snorted and rolled his eyes. "You mean _my _house…" he grumpily started to walk along.

—it was now so cheerful with the bastard smiling and all, but…

…what was that feeling?

…—Something bad. Something bad was going to happen.

He could just feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Sorry for the late update, but... I just don't like typing XD *shot* I love writing stories, don't get me wrong, but typing is a differnt matter... **

**..****Okay, so! New characters! ;) They're going to appear next chapters, so look forward to it, please! They're my favorite characters (I have a lot of fav characters...) and I'm thinking about writing a side story for them (not a love story pffff) because side stories are always fun... X3 But then I love 3 other stories in my head I REALLY want to write... orz. **

**Thanks for reading my story, and please stay with me until the end of the story ;) Reviews are always welcome3 Tee hee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

—…this shouldn't have happened.

He should have stopped him no matter what—

..._Romano was unconscious—dead—in his arm, covered with red, thick blood—_

-_NO!_

…he should have stopped him he told him that he was switching sides.

Switching sides was dangerous thing to do during any kind of war.

…and Antonio didn't even bother to stop him.

"I'm so sorry, Romano."

* * *

….

"—nio! Wake up!" shaking and shouting forced his eyes to open.

"…ouch….the light hurts…." He groaned as he shuffled on the couch, pulling blankets closer to him.

"Gee, what kind of siesta makes you whine like that?" Lovi groaned, but all Antonio did was observe Lovino's cute, bright face.

His eyebrows were knitted together and his long eyelashes fluttered every time he blinked. Brown eyes were shaking with nervousness and anxiousness.

—wait, nervous?

"…what do you mean?" Antonio asked as he sat up.

Lovi sighed as he bent down and put his hand on Antonio's forehead so gently you wouldn't believe that this man in front of him was Lovino.

—…wow, was Lovi worrying about him?

"…okay, you're not sick and yet, you're not making any sense," he wondered as he stood up straight again.

Antonio still didn't understand what he meant. He just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You were crying 'I'm sorry' and shuffling soooo much. I could hear it from upstairs!" he growled—probably grumpy from missing his siesta.

I'm sorry…? What did he even dream about…?

"Anyway, it's kind of cold now… are you still using that blanket?"

…then, he noticed that Lovino was shaking.

"Are _you _okay?" he frowned as he got up. He put his arms around Lovino as he wrapped a blanket around him tightly.

He shrugged, not even complaining once. Weird. "I guess I'm still cold from that walk…"

–No way. They got Lovi's house 20 minutes ago Then they both got tired so they decided to take _siesta…._

_…and he said he was cold in the museum, too… _he remembered.

"—um–Lovi…" _DING DONG_

…who could that be?

_DING DONG_

"_Si, si, _I'm coming," Antonio answered as he ran out to get the door.

Who could that actually be? Usually Antonio would expect Francis or Gilbert, but he knew that they were both in Germany dealing with, uh, Feli's little problem there. And plus, this wasn't even his house.

He unlocked the door and the door itself just flung open.

"Wo—wha-?"

"Surprise!" A girl's voice shouted, followed by other girl's high-pitched giggle.

..wait. he've heard of these voices before…

There was her. The tall, beautiful brunette with small orange flower in her hair. She was wearing brown winter jacket which matched the other girl's black jacket. Seemed like it was fashion thing—matching clothes with your dear friends.

The other Asian girl also had a flower in her hair, but pink. They were both smiling at him, holding up six shopping bags (or more).

—ah, these girls he knew very well.

"Hungary and Taiwan!" he cheerfully welcomed them, just to get hit by Hungary with a frying pan right in the face.

"You're going to explain to humans if they hear us? Stupid Spaniard…call us Elizabeta and Xiaomei," Hun—ah, Lizzi scolded. Someone was grumpy today.

"Ah, Lizzi, you didn't have to hit him in the face for that!" Mei skimmed over Antonio's face, frowning slightly. "Hitting people in the face could seriously demage their brain cells, you know. I explained it when you smacked Gilbert last time—"

Elizabeta snorted, "as if he had brain cells to lose in the first place."

"Tai—I mean, Mei—!" Antonio smiled as he hugged the cute Asian girl, making her squeak with surprise. He would have hugged Lizzi, too, and usually he does, but she seemed just too grumpy today.

Lizzi just rolled her eyes. Probably thinking, _oh, those Gilbert's friends…._

"Seems like I haven't seen you in forever!" he said as he let go of her.

Mei just laughed. "You saw me in the last World Conference, Antonio."

Antonio knew Mei pretty well, because he was one of those people who 'found' Mei. It was true his relative Portugal landed on Taiwan first, but he never tried to make Taiwan into his colony.

So naturally, Antonio took that as an okay sign from Portugal to take Taiwan.

—except Netherlands kind of got in the way…

He didn't stay long with Taiwan but Antonio got to know Mei a lot in a short time. (She was so cute and little back then!)

…he also learned that Mei could be as scary and grumpy and wild as Lizzi in hard way..

"So, curious to know why we're here?" Lizzi smiled. Her mood changed so quickly today.

Antonio smiled. Of course he was! He really didn't get to hang around with them much. "Yeah! I thought you guys were busy with—"

Lizzi's fury in her eyes made Antonio to shut up.

Okay, he didn't sense mood well, but even _he _could sense the danger coming out from Hungary right now.

"Don't even mention that fucking paper work…!" she grumpily growled, half holding her frying pan up. Ah, so that was why she was so pissed off today—extra paper works all nations love and adore.

"We came to see Romano, and—" Taiwan was cute off by a French Antonio knew for a _long _time. …was he here all this time? Antonio didn't even realize.

"Ah, _mon ami, _please…where can I lie him down?" he pointed at a young boy, who looked asleep, on Francis' back.

—Feliciano Vargas?

* * *

"—and then he fainted. When we were trying our best to wake Feli up, Mei and Lizzi came to rescue the day." Francis summarized what happened.

They were now in a huge living room where at least 20 people could fit. There weren't enough couches so ladies sat on couches while the Trio and Germany uncomfortably sat on the ground.

"You guys studied medicine?" Antonio asked.

Lizzi shrugged and Mei just smiled. "I learned some traditional Chinese medicine from Teacher after you left…"

"—so Mei just poked Feliciano in some spots and he just woke up! And then he fell asleep." Francis smiled. "So, that's our story…did something…ah, _interesting _happen to you?"

Francis' smile wasn't a smile at all—it was more like a smirk.

Antonio just laughed, not getting what Francis was actually asking. "Haha, being with Lovi is always fun and interesting!" Then silence followed.

"…?" Everyone sensed that something was wrong. Usually, when Antonio started to talk about Romano (or Lovino in this case) he never shut up.

But he did now.

"Something wrong, Antonio?" Lizzi asked quietly.

"…It's just…that something is weird with Lovi… I don't know how to really describe it… but he just gets…cold easily and doesn't warm as fast as other people."

Everyone frowned. If it was Antonio, the slowest person in the world, noticed it, it was something to worry about.

"I could check on him when he comes down," Mein glanced at the ceiling.

They—the Vargas brothers—were both in their rooms, taking siesta. Lvonio freaked out when eh saw his brother carried by Francis, but then when Antonio and Elizabeta calmed him down and convinced him that Feli was just purely sleeping and that nothing was done to him, he huffed and went upstairs, carrying Feliciano rather with difficulty.

Antonio thought about her offer…check? "What do you mean by…check?"

Mei just laughed, "Heartbeats. By listening heartbeats. Old-fashion way."

"…he might be having a problem because of his death in previous life…well, those brothers, well, didn't die in, hm, a comfortable way…" Lizzi brought up the hard subject nervously.

Awkward silence. They all just nervously glanced at each other until a voice said—

"Romano's problem is all good. Nothing serious."

They all jumped, dead surprised and scared because they thought it was Lovi.

But it was Feliciano who spoke. He sleepily came down the stairs and sat beside Ludwig. He yawned (very cutely in Antonio's opinion) and rubbed his eyes.

Antonio frowned. "…? What do you—" his question was cut off by Gilbert's I'm-first-because-I'm-Prussian question.

"I've been wondering this—…but why doesn't Lovino have past memories like you? I mean, if he remembers everything, then, well, everything will be easier…"

Long silence, but not awkward. Everyone starred at Feliciano, expecting an answer. Feli frowned—probably thinking if he should spill the secret or not.

He slowly opened his mouth, "because…"

"Because?" Francis repeated impatiently. So Gil and Antonio weren't the only ones who were curious about this.

"…—Because I committed suicide."

"…?"

…That...really didn't answer anything.

Thankfully, Feli continued. "Because I committed suicide," he explained with a shaky voice. He shifted so he was sitting a little closer to Germany. "My memory didn't vanish as…well, a punishment, you could say….at least that's what I think…"

"What do you mean?" Lizzi asked, suddenly leaning forward.

"I…well, it was so…_hard _to live with the memory," tears started to come down from his eyes, making everyone in the room nervous—especially Ludwig.

"Feli—" Ludwig opened his mouth but Feli immediately shushed him gently and started to explain again.

"When my parents preferred me over my brother, it hurt so much… I wanted to scream at my parents and tell my brother that he was…loved by a lot of people in his past life—and even now too! But I just…couldn't—"

Ludwig's gentle hug cute him off. Everyone just stared at Feli with stern silence.

This little teenager boy suffered so much emotionally by worries and hurtful comments. And that wasn't probably it. He probably missed so many people, and he probably had urge to tell his older brother _everything _but he knew that he just couldn't do that out of blue.

Everyone had tears in their eyes—if they weren't actually crying.

Antonio was sad. Depressed. Angry. But his eyes were full of questions instead of sadness.

"So, Feli…why is Lovi's problem not serious?"

Feli flinched and looked away, refusing to meet Antonio's eyes.

"Feli!" Antonio urged. He lost Lovino once before and he couldn't bear to lose him again…!

He really wasn't sure if his heart and body could take it.

"It's…not serious…_now._" Feli murmured quietly, still looking away from Antonio. "Let's just say…it's a side-effect."

"Of what?"

That, Feli did not answer no matter what.

* * *

"_Finally _leaving, you bastard." Lovino growled.

Antonio just smiled and Lizzi and Mei both hugged him, making him blush.

Francis, Gilbert and Ludwig left long ago because of their paper works (Gilbert didn't want to go and he kept saying that he shouldn't even doing it since he was an ex-nation, but Ludwig just dragged him).

"I'll come back tomorrow, 'kay?" Antonio happily smiled, receiving two different answers from two brothers.

Antonio hugged Lizzi (she was feeling much better now) and Mei quickly and waved good bye at Lovi and of course, Lovino just frowned and didn't wave back.

Mei and Lizzi's smile faded away as soon as Antonio was out of sight.

"Lovino!" Both girls screamed as Lizzi grabbed Lovi from behind and Mei grabbed Lovi's hand and put her two fingers and his wrist.

Which freaked both former Italies out.

"What the fuck?"

"—Hun, ah, Lizzi?"

"SHUT UP!" Mei shouted while Lizzi shushed them calmly.

They both whimpered but didn't object.

After few seconds, Mei sighed. "Okay…your heart is fine…."

_What—? _Lovino backed away as soon as his hand was free.

"Sorry, we had to check. Couldn't stand watching Antonio worrying about you like a dying duck." Lizzi apologized, smiling sadly.

Lizzi hugged Feli and Lovi lightly and dragged Mei hurriedly. "Bye bye, Feli and Lovi—!"

"Lizzi? You're going too fast…!" Mei complained as soon as Lovino's hosue was out of sight.

That was when Elizabeta suddenly stopped, causing Mei to bump into her back.

"So?" Lizzi asked, turning around so quickly it made mei wonder how she maintained her balance perfectly.

"So…what?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Xiaomei. Don't you think I can't smell that fear coming from you."

—Wow. It was like one of those horror movies—people with sharp instinct sensing death.

—…well, Austria did mention that she was a nomad long time ago. (According to China, Mei was a nomad, too, but she could barely remember because she was so young)

"Mei—?" Mei blinked as Lizzi waved her hand in front of her.

…she really didn't want to tell this to anyone.

But…

Hungary. This was her friend.

**..She could trust her, right?**

"Okay. So…" she gulped nervously.

Long silence. Lizzi didn't say anything, thank God. Mei was busy trying to figure how she should word this.

"…Roma, Lovino's heart. It was…like…uh…as if…it _stopped _long time ago."

"…—?"

Lizzi wasn't getting it. It wasn't a surprise, because to be honest, Mei didn't get what she was saying either.

"It's like if…something—something unnatural—is keeping a dead heart beat."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! I was SOOO busy... (going to Washington D.C and stuff...) this chapter was written LOOONG time ago, but I just didn't have time to type it orz...but next chapter is going to be uploaded faster ~ I hope this chapter answered some questions... hopefully... I just decided to put Taiwan in the story because I like her and she just seems like the medical girl blah blah blah. And I think she would get along really well with Hungary :3 Hungary and Taiwan will come out again for another important scence, just warning you ;) And don't worry, Bella is going to appear, too. Tee hee. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay, and I promise that next chapter will be uploaded sooner. **


	7. 2 months after

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"Ve—it's so nice here! I love Spain!" Feli exclaimed as he ran around the train station, making Lovi face-palm.

3 days after the girls visited, the Vargas brothers went back to Italy. Antonio bastard was depressed to let them go and that German bastard even came to the station with them.

…Now he thought about it, Ludwig and Antonio were all basically strangers to him. He met them only about 2 months ago in Spain and BOOM! Lovnio got a new stalker.

–But for some reason, he wasn't scared or. He was annoying—that was true—but he didn't feel like a stranger at all.

As if he met Antonio before he was born.

_—W, wow. That sounded very girly! _Lovino snapped at himself quietly. Before he was born? Chigi, fuck that girly shit!

To help his confusion, someone latterly tackled him from behind, scaring him to death.

Déjà vu, much? "Lovi—!" This stupid voice with stupid Spanish accent…

…this could only be _him. _

"You bastar-" his angry scream was silenced by another voice.

"I TOLD you not to _run _into Lovino, Sp—Antonio!" A blonde –Bella?–shook her head gently, watching them, smiling gently like a mother watching little kids play.

Beside her was a handsome dirty blond man with striped scarf and he looked very grumpy. _Very _grumpy. Although what made him think of this idea, but he just couldn't help but wonder if Bella and the man were related in some kind of way.

A short, skinny man was talking happily to the grumpy blonde happily. He was oriental and he seemed to have Japanese accent. May be it was because he didn't meet many oriental people in his life but his dark brown eyes reminded Lovino of Mei's.

"Ah, Feliciano-kun and Lovino-kun! You guys arrived safely," the Asian said with extremely in a happy and polite voice.

"J—I mean, uhh…h…h," Feli was about to hug him quickly but slowed down as he stumbled on his name.

He knew that his brother had a terrible memory but shouldn't he at least bother to remember his friend's name?

The Japanese dude quickly saw what the problem was and smiled. "Kiku. It's Honda Kiku."

Feliciano immediately brightened up and hugged him. "Kiku—! I missed you so much. Did Ludwig tell you that….ah, that I…came back…?"

…the way Feliciano said 'came back.'

—….Feliciano was definitely hiding something from Lovino.

—Not that he cared.

Kiku dude shook his head, still smiling. "No…it was Orlando-san" –he nodded at the grumpy-looking blonde– "who contacted me first. He heard the news from Bella-san and thought this news would make me happy. I would have visited you right away, but you only stayed in Spain for 3 days and I couldn't buy air tickets that quickly. I could have visited you in Italy, but I had no idea where you lived, so—…"

…Gee, this dude loved to tell long stories.

While two of them started to have a great, manly chat about cooking, Lovino turned around and frowned at Antonio who was still clinging on to the tiny Italian.

"…You're the one who sent them, right?" Lovino frowned.

"Hm?" Erg, how could he look so innocent when he was _not _innocent?

Lovino groaned and rolled his eyes. "These train tickets, obviously! Who would be so damned stupid to send tickets for free to me?"

"Eh…?" Bella glanced with confusion at Antonio who was also starting to look confused.

Antonio just stayed quiet as if he was thinking a least hurtful way to deny. Oh god dammit! If he was going to say that he wasn't the one who sent the ticket, he should just say that instead of standing there like a dumb kindergarten teacher.

—…wait, if Antonio didn't send the tickets, then who did?

"You really didn't send the tickets?" he asked again.

Antonio blinked. "I only heard that you were coming to Spain yesterday from feli….Now I think of it, it was weird because he was thanking me for tickets and I had no idea what he was talking about…"

Oh, then who—…

"Brother? I'm gonna go buy some drinks with Luddy! Want us to go buy something?" Feliciano excitedly asked (actually, it was more like a scream), waving his ahnds in the air.

—Lud_dy_? What the hell….

…that was the stupidest name he ever heard of—.

—…no, actually, _Lovi_ was.

"Lovino-san, do you want us to go buy something as well? Me, Orlando-san, and Bella-san are going to go buy some donuts because Bella-san really is craving for chocolate right now," Kiku giggled as Bella denied uselessly.

"No thanks…" he weakly responded. Oh, ever since that Spaniard came into his life, it seemed like everyone was calling him 'Lovi.' Not that he hated it, but he wasn't used to people calling him so friendly.

"…Lovino Vargas?" A low, deep voice called him. Oh, someone still called him Lovino—.

–Wait, that voice…. He knew that voice.

He quickly (as quick as you can be with a tall Spaniard clinging on to you like a spider) turned around, just to see—

—….

…his worst nightmare.

"…Father."

* * *

"Ve ve, Ludwig, would Lovi like tomato-flavoured better or strawberry-flavoured better?" Feli asked as he stared at the menu seriously.

And of course, Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle a little. This Italian got so serious about little things.

"You tell me. You've known him for rest of your life…" Although he was sure that Lovi would prefer tomato flavoured.

"…two lives, actually," Feli let out a hollow laugh at his own 'joke.'

Before an awkward silence could take place, they both decided to continue the conversation.

…at the same time.

"Germany." "Italy."

….

"Um, you go ahead first," Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he eyed the Italian.

Feliciano just continued to stare at the menu as he opened his mouth.

"….I got my Italy title back."

—…it wasn't a big surprise to Ludwig. He could feel…the _aura _of a certain country as Feliciano got off from the train. And he didn't fell it from Feli before he left Spain. Feliciano Vargas was an original person then.

But not now. He was Italy now.

Spain, Belgium, Japan and the Netherlands probably realized it, too.

"..hm." He just nodded, not knowing what to say. "That's…good."

"Yeah. It's good…" But he didn't sound very happy, and Ludwig knew why.

"…your brother?"

Feliciano's eyes left the menu and they suddenly started to study the floor. "They, the government, said that he wasn't ready enough because he doesn't have the memory like I do."

_And they probably think that now Italy is unified, there's no need for two people to represent Italy…. _Ludwig added silently, not daring to say it out loud. After all, he had to work hard to convince people to get Gilbert to represent Germany with him even after they reunified.

"Ve, so what was Luddy going say?"

Oh. "…um, this might be an awkward and a rude question…"

"Luddy can ask me anything."

"…Ah, thanks," he blushed slightly as he looked away. "Hm, uh…."

"—?"

"I was wondering….why you had to commit suicide…back then."

"Ah, that." Surprisingly, he didn't look troubled at all by the question. He just kept his amber eyes on Ludwig and they eyes were shaky at all.

"…so my brother would have a place to come back. So I, with the Italy title, wouldn't be in the way. There was a chance that Romano wouldn't reincarnate if someone already had 'Italy' title."

"Ah," actually it really wasn't making any sense to him, but he decided to just to go along with it.

…hm. But one other thing was bugging him a lot.

—erg, why was he so curious about everything?

"Um, one more question?"

"Hm?"

"…you seemed to know a lot of this reincarnation thing."

"…!"

Feliciano froze immediately and his eyes started to shake with sadness and fear. His skin was turned pale all sudden. It was a quick change it was a _big _change.

"What would you like?" the worker asked with friendly smile but Feli didn't respond.

"Uh, two tomato flavoured juices, one chocolate milk and two blueberry slurpees, please." Ludwig ordered in his not-so-fluent Spanish when it was obvious that Feliciano wasn't going to come back to reality any soon.

While the worker went to make the juice, Ludwig tried to get Feliciano to snap back to reality.

"Oi, oi, Feliciano?" Ludwig snapped his finger in front of the Italian's face.

Feli merely blinked. "H…ah, Ludwig…" he awkwardly smiled.

It was obvious that Feli was troubled by that question. Ah, he really shouldn't have pushed the limit.

"You don't have to answer the question. Feli, you know that, right?" Ludwig sighed as he received the cups from the worker.

Feliciano just blinked, looking confused. Was he zoning out again?

They decided to sit down for a little while because, well, they knew Antonio would appreciate a little time with Lovino alone. And plus, Ludwig knew Feli would love some time to think.

"…a person…." Feli murmured after 5-minutes-of-drinking-juice-silently.

"—eh?"

"There's a person I know. He…reincarnated. That's how I know a lot of it. He doesn't remember anything but….well, because of him, I researched a lot about reincarnation." Feli shrugged and took another sip from juice.

"Hm." He never heard of a country reincarnating….. "Do I know him?"

Feli giggled as if Ludiwg just said the funniest thing in the world. "Ludwig," the German flinched when he heard Feli called him by his full name. Feliciano usually call him Luddy. "You know him very well. You, perhaps, know him better than I do."

"…?" Ludwig was _so _confused. None of his friends died as far as he knew.

"Wha—?" but he was cut off by Feli.

"Shall we go now, Luddy?" Feli smiled as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and he just couldn't help but smile and promise himself that he wasn't going to lose this Italian at any cost. Once was enough.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baack! :) I hope this wasn't THAT late like last chapter... orz. I was working on my Canada/Hong Kong birthday picture when I realized that I should type this story first ^^; Ah, this chapter has _a lot _of dialogues... but I guessed that it was time to reveal some 'secrets' since the story is almost done. The 'father' thing wasn't really in my plot line, but I thought I needed to put more fluff and I need, well, a villian if I want Antonio to comfort unhappy, sad Lovino *shot* sorry, but I'll try not to drag the whole story... I'll TRY. But omg, I'm just too good at dragging stories and _nothing _else orz. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please review ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"Father," Lovino Vargas, probably feeling like the most unfortunate boy in Spain right now, muttered in horror. He couldn't help but wonder why this man was in the train station at this time…all his father cared about was his precious work and money.

While Lovino was busy being horrified, Antonio frowned. He sensed the fear coming from the Italian, and he realized that Lovino stopped struggling.

While Antonio frowned, the older man, who was called as 'Father' by Lovino, was furious. His face was red with rage and his eyes were all squished together in the middle so much, they looked like a big, giant, furry worm. Why he was so furious Antonio couldn't guess.

"…wha, what brings you here, father?" Lovino asked, his voice shaking. He sounded like as if he was talking to devil himself.

His 'father' scolded as if Lovi just asked him the worst question a son could ask his father. "I called Feliciano today, but he didn't answer. So I got worried about him so I was planning to go to Italy right now, but…" he narrowed his eyes—a glare. "What are _you _doing here, not taking care of your younger brother?"

Lovino flinched and started to shake slightly. His eyes were set on the floor, not daring to face the brunette, scary-looking old man in front of him.

"I—I was…" Lovino began, but Antonio cut in cheerfully.

"Don't worry, _Senor Vargas! _I can reassure you that Lovi is doing a fantastic job of taking care of his younger brother. In fact, it was Lovino who came up with the idea of coming to Spain because Feli was getting bored in Italy." Antonio smiled, lying so smoothly Lovino himself believed it.

Lovino stopped shaking and looked up. His amber eyes full of frustration and surprise; obviously saying: _I totally didn't come with the idea of coming to Spain, you bastard! I don't even know who sent me the tickets. _

Antonio just hugged him tighter and quickly winked at him.

Apparently, Mr Vargas wasn't a very patient man. He growled immediately at Antonio. "Young man, it's not your business. I would appreciate it if you don't stick your nose into a stranger's family business."

_Oh, a stranger? _Antonio could feel 'it' unlocking. His 'dark side', as some people call it. Ah, but he had to keep himself in control… the last time he lost it…it didn't really end cheerfully. But despite Antonio's best effort, the annoyance at this man was so great; he slowly started to really don't care if he was losing it.

Antonio smiled more brightly but you could see the dark aura leaking slowly as he started to lose his control little by little. He shifted his feet, leaning his weight more on Lovino. He could tell that the Italian was getting tired of him hugging him, because he nudged his stomach not-so-lightly on the stomach.

"Sorry, Mr Vargas…did you say that Lovino Vargas was a stranger to me? _Me?_" he smirked.

His father blushed with anger. This man was really father of Lovi… so human and so easy to read the emotion.

"Excuse me for asking this…but may I ask how long you've known Lovino for?" Lovino flinched when Antonio said his name. Hmm, was it because he usually doesn't call him by his full name?

His father stood there sternly, his eyes focused on him for a long time. Antonio just smiled, his green eyes looking down at older-looking (but actually younger than Antonio) man.

Finally, the man muttered, "Ever since Lovino Vargas was born. For 23 years."

Antonio's eyes widened. He was surprised; not at the fact that man actually answered him. And not because he said Lovino's full name when he was the father, but because Lovi was 23 year old.

_Lovi is 23-year-old?_ He looked down at the Italian, looking surprised, and Lovino pouted. He was totally saying: _what, you thought I was in high school? _

He chuckled nervously. Honestly, Antonio thought he was in high school… something like 17 or 18. Not freaking 23!

But he never said he had a job…. He was so confused.

It seemed like Lovino read his expression easily because he mouthed two simple words: _I. Paint. _

_…_Oh.

Oh.

Oh!

"Oh my, Lovi, you paint?" He let go of Lovi and forced him to face him, totally ignoring the Vargas' father. His happy excitement took him over, locking his other dark emotions away.

Lovino looked confused, frightened and sick at the same time. "Um…_si…_" Wow, he must have been so nervous—if they were in normal situation, he would have answered him in English.

"That. Is. So. Awesome." Who cared if he used the word 'awesome' without Gil's permission? This _was _awesome. More awesome than Gilbert himself. (And of course, Gil wasn't going to agree with that, but who cares?)

"You know," he continued on, so happy that he couldn't control what he was saying, "it's so amazing how you're painting professionally now. You do remember that you always wanted to paint when you were young? Ah, the first thing you drew was a little bunny and you gave that to me on my bir—"

"—?" Lovino's expression became more and more confused until the younger Italy came and interrupted Antonio in panic.

"Antonio—!" Feli came running; looking scared and Antonio just realized what he had blurted out.

Behind Feli, Ludwig came back more slowly because he was holding all the juice, but he caught up very quickly and eyed Feliciano's and Lovino's father who was also looking confused.

"A bunny on your bir—?" Lovino started to ask a question but Feliciano came between them, nudged Antonio a little to make some space and grabbed Lovino's shoulders lightly.

"_F-Fratello! _I–I, um, came back!" Feli smiled forcefully.

"Um, yeah. Please excuse me now, Feliciano, I need to ask Antoni—"

"Veh…um…" Feliciano nervously glanced at Antonio as if he was trying to figure out a way to make Antonio vanish or teleport.

"Lovi—I don't… I mean, I got confused—…I didn't mean to say those things…" Antonio was busily waving his hand to deny whatever he said.

"Lovino, I even spoke Italian just to buy this freaking tomato juice, so I would appreciate it if you drink it." Ludwig shoved a cup of tomato juice in front of him. Ludwig's face was serious and deadly. He wasn't threatening Lovino, but he was warning him. Warning him that if he learned the truth here and now, he would regret it for sure.

"Feliciano and Lovino," their father cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "It seems like we have a lot of things to talk about."

The brothers exchanged a glance and they both slowly nodded.

He sighed, "Let's go home first, and then talk."

* * *

They—Lovino's father and Antonio—were in the kitchen, cooking for Lovino, Feliciano, Bella, Orlando and others who were at the train station while they played games.

"So, young man," Antonio glanced up from his tomato, "What is your relationship with Lovino?"

Relationship?

…did he expect Antonio to be able to explain it in a few sentences?

When he didn't say anything, Lovino's father just sighed as if he was the one who did all the cooking for 8 people.

"Mr Vargas," he smiled as he paused cutting tomatoes in half. "I might look happy and worry-free right now…"

Why was he explaining this to a plain mortal? Why was he telling him about his deepest feelings for Lovino?

Ah.

…because he didn't want to go back to the past when he just crashed and destroyed what hurt him. He wanted to convince this person in front of him that Lovino wasn't a worthless person who just happened to be _here, _alive.

He wanted to show him that Lovino meant something to some people.

"…but I made many mistakes. So many mistakes…I even took some lives from their loved one," he chuckled darkly and he swung a knife he just happened to be holding.

Yes. He did make many mistakes. He killed people, telling himself that it was to protect his own country. He went to war against many nations…. Many forgotten, but some still haunted him in sleep.

But Lovino—Romano—was there. He didn't care when he learned all the horrible things he did just to gain power.

"Have you had that experience when everything just seems…worthless? Like nothing matters to you and you don't care what you lose and you just keep moving forward?"

Mr Vargas set down his knife quietly. "Like a car without a break." He murmured.

"Well, yes. I was like that….well, I _am _like that. I was just born without break…nothing to lose…nothing but my brain telling me to move forward."

_All the nations are born that way. _He whispered to himself secretly.

When a nation is born, 'the idea of being the best and first' is set on their brain. Sometimes, young nations cannot control their desire to be the best and they lead themselves to death. As nations get older, they learn and become wiser, but they still have one same goal: becoming the most powerful nation on the earth.

But Romano was different. May be he was different because he wasn't a full nation, but it didn't really make difference to Antonio. He was the one who he could trust with all his heart.

"I hated myself. _Hated. _Not hate. I don't hate myself anymore, Mr Vargas, because Lovino told me that if I can't like myself, I can't like other people," he forced a smile. It was actually Romano who told him that long time ago…

"But Lovino is precious to me and I wanted to protect him back then, and I still do. So, I can't hate myself anymore, because I _need _to like Lovino. And according to him, I need to stop hating myself first to like him, so..."

Antonio was distraught by a chuckle. He glanced at the man who was standing beside him, surprised. Did he just…chuckle?

"I understand…so Lovino…he's being…ah, helpful in your life…" if Antonio's eyes weren't playing any tricks on him, Mr Vargas defiantly had one of those father-y looks on his face right now. His eyes were all soft and teary like he was seeing most beautiful thing on earth.

Antonio expected Lovino's father to be one of those not-caring-his-kids father, but the look he had right now was same as the look Roman Empire had when he was still alive and was taking care of two Italies.

It was an expression of love.

Antonio smiled a little, relieved for some reason. "Lovino isn't just _helpful_ in my life… Mr Vargas."

"…he's the only light I have in my life."

…—ah, he was sure that he had the same expression France has whenever he talks about Jeanne D'arc right now.

* * *

**A/N: Holiday! :3 Right now, I'm in Yong Soo's house right now~ X3 I was out of idea to be honest... I DO have the whole plot planned out, but making the plot into a story...that's another story.. OTL. 'I see the light' from Tangled is amazing3 I like the Spanish version the best for some reason. The male singer sounds like Spain himself, lol, so now I listen to it whenever I write... :D Happy _and_ sad that Harry Potter is done... :') I drew so many pictures of HP just because of the ending. lol... wow, I'm just blah-ing here... thanks for reading my story as usual, and PLEASE REVIEW3 :) **


	9. 5 days away

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"Lovi—come out—" Antonio sighed as he knocked on the door for the millionth time.

_Gee, I feel like as if I'm babysitting a seven-year-old kid! _He couldn't help but sigh again. As he raised his arm to knock on the door again, the door swung open so fast, he had to take one step back.

"…Wow….that was a wild swing…" he murmured nervously, not sure if he said the right thing in the right time.

It was kind of hard to decide what to say when an angry Italian was glaring at you.

"…why the fuck are you doing this?" he growled.

_Ah..? _"Um….doing what?" Wow, he was so confused.

"Knocking on my room door like a crazy person, you dummy!" Lovi rolled his eyes.

He sighed again. This kid was really stubborn. "Everyone is waiting for you. You can't skip supper."

Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but Antonio had an idea what he was going to say. And he had an answer to that already.

"Your dad wants to eat with you," he answered.

As he expected. Lovino flinched and he just stared at Antonio as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"How—?" Lovino opened his mouth to ask again, but Antonio had an idea what he was going to ask.

"How did I know what you were going to ask? Well, it's obvious, really—you like Feliciano, me, and Bella…you don't really know Orlando or Kiku that well, but you don't _hate _them…then it leaves me with one choice—" he poked Lovi's forehead with his index finger, "—you _think _your dad hates you and you're scared to be left as an unwanted child."

Then something that Antonio didn't expect to happen happened. Lovino's expression got _really _wild, and he slammed into Antonio so forcefully they both banged on the wall. Antonio lost his balance and he fell on the ground. Following that, Lovino collapsed on Antonio's laps, not showing his expression anymore.

"Um…Lovi..?" Wow, he never had seen Lovino or Romano get angry like this. May be he _did _say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Suddenly, water started to drop down from Lovino's face. Water…? No. What were they called? Antonio had forbidden himself not to shed…tears, yes that's what it was called…for too long that he had forgotten its name for a second. "Wha-What do you know? I've….I've been….told that….I wasn't loved…over and over and over _and over again!_" his voice became louder and louder—he was losing his control.

Antonio could only sense one thing coming from Lovino right now. Fear.

…this poor child was scared that he would be abandoned by his father again.

But the country of passion, Spain, wasn't kind enough to embrace Lovino's loneliness.

"DUMMY!" he shouted as he grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him away from himself to face him.

Lovino stopped sobbing and his face was full of surprise. It was like he all forgot about his sadness.

"Do you realize that you're not the only one who is lonely in this world?" Antonio knew—he knew that Lovino suffered a lot, but he also knew that he wasn't the only one who suffered through all of this messiness.

He knew…because he was one of the people suffered, too.

"I don't know how many times you were told that you weren't loved! And I don't care!" Lovino flinched violently. His amber eyes shook with tear again.

Antonio wasn't kind enough to embrace Lovino's feeling. But he was kind enough to embrace Lovino himself.

He softly touched Lovino's hair hugged him gently like he was a doll that was about to break.

"…I don't care how many times you were told that you were loved…because I'm going to now tell you that I love you to make up for that, get it?" he softly whispered into Lovino's ear and the young Italian started to sob again.

_Ahh—he made Lovino cry again…._

* * *

"U-um, Big Brother Spain…?" Feliciano asked as soon as Antonio came down the stairs. He looked very anxious—he glanced at Antonio and at stairs back and forth.

Antonio smiled lightly as he whispered, "He fell asleep."

Feliciano frowned, his eyes full with worries. "Veh…he skipped dinner?" he sighed.

Antonio sighed with him. It was his job to convince his former lackey to come down and eat, but he ended up making him cry.

"…I'm sorry," he apologized. He knew it was a bad thing to shout at him when Lovino was in such a delicate mood.

"Eh…?" Feliciano's expression was basically asking him why he was apologizing.

"I…kind of made him….cry…" he looked away. He knew that Feli _loved _his brother and now Antonio knew that he was going to hear this long lecture that he should respect Lovino more.

But he was wrong.

Feliciano didn't look offended or mad at the fact that Antonio made his precious older brother cry. His eyes were wide open and Antonio could swear that Feli's little-unnatural-curl-thing bounced once.

"…did you just say…he _cried?_" Feliciano's mouth was hanging open with awe.

—was the fact that Lovino cried that surprising? Antonio couldn't even count the amount of times he saw Romano cry.

Although most of them were fake-crying.

"Um, yes…?" Antonio answered slowly, afraid of what kind of answer he would get back from this little Italian.

Then Feliciano's expression lightened immediately.

Wait—…_lightened?_

"Feli—?" he began to open his mouth to ask, but Feliciano mumbled something that Antonio didn't expect to hear.

"He-he's beginning to show his expression to others…"

_Wha—? _

He didn't get what Feliciano meant. He was the one who raised Romano and Romano was a kid who wasn't afraid to tell others about his feelings.

"He's not Romano, Antonio," Feliciano's voice woke him up from his daydream.

…Ah, yes. Of course. He wasn't Italy Romano. He was Lovino Vargas.

"I lived with him ever since I was young…but…I never saw him cry before. It was like...as if he locked his heart away from _everyone,_" Feliciano pointed at himself unconsciously as if his body was reminding him that he was one of _everyone _who Lovi locked his heart away from.

But Feli's finger moved away and pointed at Antonio. His expression so seriously he was starting to scare Antonio.

"But," his voice more firm than before, "he cried in front of _you, _big brother Spain. Which means he's opening up to you."

Antonio couldn't help but wonder why. Lovino was dear to him and he has been waiting for that boy for a long time, but to Lovino, he was _no one. _Just a strange Spaniard who happens to know his brother.

But Lovino was opening his heart to that _just a strange Spaniard, _not his own blood-related brother.

"Please, big brother Spain…" Feliciano pleaded, almost dangling on Antonio, "Please… make Lovino happy…until it's too late…"

_Too late? _

"Too late for what?" he asked. It was now obvious that Feli was hiding something from everyone.

Feliciano slowly looked up and frowned. "Do you know when our birthday is?"

_Uh, that's really off-topic…but… _"Yes, I do... it's not far away—only five days away, actually." He said it proudly.

"You have to make him happy."

"Eh?"

"You have to make him _before _his birthday. Promise this."

Italy's voice and expression was so deadly serious.

_Don't… _

_Don't….talk as if Lovi will leave _after _his birthday. _

That was the first time Spain—the country of passion—wished that actual magic existed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! This story is almost over now! Sorry for the late update...again orz... and it's super short compare to other chapters. I really like writing tihs story, don't get me wrong, it's just that... I run out of ideas and I'm picky with myself lol :p I'm still in Yong Soo's house (laughs) and the weather is TERRIBLE. Rain and rain and rain. It wasn't like this last year... OTL. Hopefully the weather will get better soon :3 Oh, so much pressure on Spain XD it seems like everyone is asking Antonio to make Lovino happy :D AND THE COUNTDOWN STARTED (smirks). Anyway, I need to go now, so thanks for reading my story as usual3 and PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	10. 4 days away 1

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"_Oi, Romano! What do you want for your birthday?" Spain asked, suddenly remembering that Romano's birthday was coming up. _

_Teenage Romano, who was reaching for the tomatoes, paused and glanced at him. "…Why do you ask?" he asked suspiciously. _

_They were harvesting tomatoes right now. Usually Romano complains about how Spain was his boss so Spain should work for his lackeys. How that logic worked he had no idea, but he could see why Romano didn't want to do this. Harvesting tomatoes wasn't the easiest thing he ever did in his life. _

_But today, for some reason, Romano listened to him obediently and gathered tomatoes nicely. _

_"I want to buy you a nice present…especially when you're working so hard!" he smiled. _

_Romano blushed and picked a tomato and put into a basket quickly. "I-I…." _

_"Hm?" Spain asked innocently, not understanding why Romano's face was so red. _

_"…are you actually going to give what I want. _Anything?_" Romano glanced at him seriously. _

_Spain nodded slowly. He was kind of scared that Romano would ask him to buy him something expensive… he wasn't exactly rich right now. _

_"If you're serious, then…. " Romano said with a solemn voice as he picked up a tomato-full basket. "….then….I want…"_

_Romano's mouth moved but Spain couldn't hear anything. _

_…what…? _

_What did you say? _

* * *

"You!" A familiar voice cried out.

Antonio immediately jumped out from the bed and blinked as he tried to make himself awake. "Gah, don't just burst into my room! I was having a good dream!"

"Oh, yeah? What dream?" The same person from the dream but a bit older snorted as he took the blanket away from Antonio.

He paused at first. As he thought about his dream, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. "A…very good dream. It was about…." He smiled again as he looked up at Lovino.

Lovino raised his eyebrow—obviously questioning him.

—wait, what was Lovino doing…?

_"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing here?" _This was Antonio's house, right?

Lovino opened his mouth and closed it. His eyes wondered around the room, looking frustrated.

"…you don't remember anything…?" Lovino's voice was containing so much frustration Antonio flinched without thinking.

"Remember…what….?" Antonio tried to remember what he did last night but only thing he could remember is a fight he had with Lovino.

"Um… we had an argument. I remember that."

"ERG, NOT THAT, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he threw a shirt at him. "Anyway, wear a fucking shirt, will you?"

Ah. Right. He had this weird habit of taking his shirt off whenever he went to bed.

As he put his shirt on, he couldn't help but glance at Lovino who was still grumbling angrily as he picked up Antonio's dirty clothes off from the floor.

…this _was _Antonio's house, right? What was Lovino doing here?

Yesterday, they had an argument, and Lovino didn't bother say good bye to him when it was time for him to go home. Feliciano apologized, and then he was feeling a bit lonely, so he decided to go to a bar with, um….

—and he couldn't remember anything after that.

"Lovi. Please don't get pissed at me. But…" he glanced up nervously, "…I _really _don't remember anything."

Unlike what he expected, Lovino just sighed and stared at him as if he was the dumbest person he met in his life time.

"Well, I kind of_ did_ expected you to blank out…" Lovino complained quietly.

…what was that amazingly grumpy reaction he showed him before, then…?

"I'm not going to tell you what I did for you yesterday," Lovino suddenly grinned so playfully Antonio got scared.

Lovino just _grinned. _Grinned.

…Really? Antonio's mouth just fell open and stared at him after he could get his thoughts in one place. "D-did you just grin?"

Lovino frowned immediately. "…yes. Why? I can't grin now?" he rolled his eyes.

"Um-no—I mean, erg…" his thoughts were messing him up now. "I mean—…I've never seen you grin like that before!" …at least not in this life time.

Lovino shrugged as if it was no big deal and threw all the dirty clothes in a basket.

"So what are you doing today? Do you have time to hang out with me?" Lovi asked so casually as if he was asking today's weather.

But it was another big surprise to Antonio. If he was drinking something, he bet anything that he would have spat it out by surprise.

"W-what did you say?" he asked dumbly.

Lovino rolled his eyes and returned to his usual grumpy voice. "Why the hell are you acting so stupid today, you bastard? I said: do you have time to hang out with me today?" he emphasized every word.

He was acting stupid because Lovino was behaving so…unusual. It was like seeing Feliciano grumpy or Ludwig girly or Gilbert quiet.

…did the argument they had last night have that much of effect on his poor brain? If it did, it was Antonio's fault then…

But he liked this way. It wasn't like he didn't like grumpy Lovino, but lovely Lovino who would listen wasn't bad sometimes.

And plus, why would he miss hanging out with Lovino—grumpy or not? He was busy today—all the country stuff—but he figured that ditching for a day won't affect his own country that much.

_"SI! _I totally have time!_" _He almost shouted it out excitedly as he threw himself to Lovino to hug him.

* * *

"It's so nice outside, Lovi!" Antonio sighed as he breathed in the fresh air. He could already smell the warmth and sunshine in the air.

…well, his country _was _known for sunshine and warmth.

Lovino looked around the park quickly and nodded. "Yeah, it's very nice."

A silence creeped in as they slowly walked side by side. It wasn't an awkward silence when you couldn't figure out what to say to each other. It was more like a silence you enjoyed sharing with another person.

_Sometimes silence can bring two people closer than talking can,_ thought as he enjoyed the morning coolness.

As they were enjoying their company, they heard a noise. It kind of sounded like a young girl's scream, but it also kind of sounded like a dying bird, too.

—god, he _knew _that sound!

As soon as he realized he knew that sound, he paused and turned into a stone.

"…Pierre," he muttered as soon as he spotted the white bird.

If Pierre was near, then _he _must be—

Antonio half expected Francis Bonnefoy to jump from behind and call his name with his French accent, but it didn't happen.

Then he spotted his French friend. Trudging sadly. He looked like as if someone sucked all his strength out of him.

What was wrong with him?

Without thinking, he called, "Francis!"…worriedly.

* * *

"Erg…" Francis groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like as if it was going to break. It was to be expected—after all that drinks with Gilbert and Antonio.

Francis didn't drink as much as them, so he came home safely—how he got from Spain to France so quickly, he didn't know—but Gilbert and Antonio were so drunk, Francis had to call Ludwig to pick Gil up. And for Antonio…

_…it was a very interesting night for Antonio and Lovino, non? _He thought to himself, amused.

Antonio had called Francis late at night and started to complain how he couldn't do anything to make Lovino happy. Francis was _not _slow—just because he had Antonio as a friend, didn't mean he had to be slow—so he immediately understood that Lovino and Antonio had a fight.

So Francis and Gilbert and Antonio just had a drink together in Spain that night and Lovino just happened to come into the bar when Antonio was…drunk.

And drunken Antonio wasn't a pleasant sight.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard? Feliciano was so worried about you! He called you but you didn't answer! You're supposed to be at your home, not fucking drinking!" Lovino started to lecture Antonio like his girlfriend.

While Francis wondered how Lovino could have found Antonio so fast, Antonio wobbly got to his feet and walked towards him.

Antonio darkly grinned, "Well, well, if it isn't Lovi. I thought you wouldn't want to see me after that quarrel we had."

Lovino blushed and looked down at his feet. "…I…I…well, it's not like you're the first person I have quarreled with. I…I…um…I actually kind of like you."

Poor boy looked like as if he was about to explode, but Antonio just stared at the young boy and smirked, "'Love isn't about giving material, but you can't call it love if you can't give anything up for your precious person,'" he quoted, glancing at Francis slyly.

Erg. Francis was the one who said it. But he said it _looooong _time ago! He didn't know Antonio still remembered it!

He really wanted Lovino and Antonio to get together; they really deserved some happiness. While he rolled his brain to figure out how to help them and hoped that Gilbert would wake up already, Lovino did something Francis did _not _expect.

Lovino wasn't blushing anymore when he said, "Fine. I'll give you something you wouldn't forget for your life," with the most serious expression Francis ever saw in his long life.

Then Lovino grabbed Antonio's tie and pulled it and—…

….and…

….._et…._

_Ils ont bis__é_

Antonio looked as surprised as he was, and for a moment Francis thought Antonio suddenly became sober.

Lovino pulled back and looked into Antonio's eyes solemnly, containing millions of emotions.

Antonio just stared at him back, and not even Francis, the country of _amour,_ could read his emotions in his eyes. Losing someone who was so precious in your life is worse than losing your own life. Francis knew this.

…he would do anything to get _her _back.

Antonio suddenly started to cry silently like a little kid, leaving Lovino confused and nervous. He obviously didn't know what to do.

"I've been waiting for you…years and years! I say 'waiting' now but I didn't even know if you would _ever _come back to my side. Even if I knew you would be reborn, how in the world am I supposed to know if _now _you would still like me?"

_Ah. You idiot, Spain!_ Francis thought in panic and he clapped his hand over Antonio's mouth.

Antonio didn't even fidget—he was obviously still drunk—and let Francis to guide him back to his chair.

As soon as Francis made sure Antonio was fine and not crazy, he turned to Lovino who was staring at Francis with a blank face and opened his mouth to explain.

But Lovino was faster. "Don't even say 'Antonio is drunk, _mon cher. _He's babbling, ignore him.'" Lovino imitated Francis' voice so well, he couldn't help but flinch a little. And plus, that was exactly what he was going to say.

Francis froze. There was no way that Lovi knew about his past self, was there?

"…I knew that Feliciano and Antonio were hiding something big and important from me, but…" he groaned, "Did he just say…he knew my _past self_? Am I supposed to believe that?" Lovino was looking at Francis, obviously expecting answers from him.

Francis hesitated. Inside, he wanted to yell out and tell Lovino used to be called Romano, and that he was so treasured by Spain—Antonio; that even when Antonio started to treat his other 'kids' horribly, he was somehow nicer to Romano; that he was loved by Antonio more than any have been.

But was he allowed to? Was it his job to tell this young boy a heavy secret like this? Would Antonio thank him later, or cry in despair?

_"Papa! Nous serons toujours ensemble, oui?"_

…then young Canada popped into Francis' head.

How much he wanted to spend more time with his precious kid, and how much love he wanted to share with that kid Francis would never forget.

…_Forgive me, mon ami. Please just understand…this is just out of my selfishness. _

"Romano," he quietly mumbled, making Lovino pause.

"…Antonio called me that millions of times," he said, confused.

"Of course he did. It must be hard for him not to cry every time he sees your face," Francis smiled sadly as he glanced at Antonio who fell asleep.

Lovino waited patient, although Francis could only imagine how Lovino would be feeling right now. Confused? Of course. Scared? Probably. Frustrated? Yes. Feeling that he's being lied to? Definitely.

"Romano…your past self…" —Lovino's eyes widened— "was really loved by Antonio…no, not _Antonio_…"

He inhaled some air to calm him down.

"Lovino. You were South Italy and you were loved by Spain—yes, the _country_ Spain."

* * *

**A/N: God, I think this chapter is longer than others...I think... I wanted to make this chapter long because I haven't uploaded for a loooong time! Last time I uploaded this was...when I was still in Youg Soo's house, ha ha. (Not counting the warning chatper...) Hopefully this chatper was okay and hopefully there are still people who are reading my stories. It's just...school, gah! (Yeah, let's just blame EVERYTHING on school, woot!) Anyway, I'm kind of glad to be back...Canada is having a nice weather! At least where I live is having fabulolus weathers, yeah! Anway, I gave Francis a big job to do (laughs) because I believe that Francis is the one who understands Spain's feelings the best in this story. He also lost a precious person. (It's not like I'm saying Prussia hadn't had a precious person in his life...) but let's just say I'm saving Prussia for other stories (grins) There are so many stories I want to write, yet I have no time! Gah! (Starts to blame the school again)**


	11. 4 days away 2

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (mabbe Fruk), appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

**Pardon me if I make some grammar mistakes...English isn't really my first language! **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"Francis—!" Antonio called Francis worriedly.

Lovino could tell why—the French bastard didn't look as lively as usual, and his blue eyes were hollow.

They ran and caught up to him, and Antonio grabbed Francis' shoulders even before he had a chance to grasp a breath.

"Francis, what are you doing in Spain?"

That…really wasn't a question that Lovino would have asked if he were Antonio.

Francis seemed to just notice Antonio now. "Ah_…bonjour, mon ami…" _his voice was husky and low. Then his eyes widened. "I'm…in _Spain?_"

He looked so confused. Did that mean… he just wondered around and he just ended up in Spain?

Did countries have traveling-superpower or something?

It was yesterday too when he learned that all the people he met in past 2 months were all representatives of countries. Antonio being Spain, Francis being France—Lovino wasn't surprised to hear this—Ludwig being Germany, Mei being Taiwan, Elizabeta being Hungary and…that damned Feliciano being Italy. He used to be just North Italy, but he was now whole Italy.

"Francis—" Antonio opened his mouth, but before he could say anything stupid again, Lovino interrupted.

"Oi, Francis, what's wrong?" he asked directly.

Antonio stared at Lovino with wide open eyes as if he was asking him _'how can you ask him so straight-forward?'_ mentally, and Francis' expression…just didn't change.

"England called me," Francis murmured.

"…you mean Arthur, _amigo,_" Antonio nervously corrected him as he looked around to check no one overheard them.

Francis didn't bother and continued, "England called me, and…said….said….."

_"Si…?"_

* * *

"…and I'm supposed to believe that?" Lovino growled nervously, his eyes not meeting Francis'.

Francis didn't say anything, because he knew that Lovino knew. Lovino knew that Francis wouldn't joke at time like this. Lovino knew that this was true.

…Lovino wasn't as slow as Antonio, thank God.

Lovino opened his mouth but it closed without saying anything. When that repeated for about five times, his legs just suddenly collapsed without any warning.

_Oh, god. _Knowing that Lovino could go into shock more easily than other people—Feliciano told him—he rushed towards and was about to ask him if he was okay but—…

His words faltered as he saw Lovino's tears.

His face was expressionless, but his amber eyes were flooding with tears. Why was he crying Francis couldn't understand, but at least he didn't seem like he was in shock.

_…what should I do? _Francis wondered silently as Lovino opened his mouth.

"…dumb Antonio…that bastard…" Lovino muttered as more tears came out.

"…Pardon?"

"If he was Spain, couldn't he have told me? How many years did he suffer not knowing if I would ever come back or not? What was he thinking when he first saw me at the mall? Did he think that I would be _truly _happy if I didn't know why he was treating me so nice even if I'm like a total stranger?" As Lovino went on, more tears came out and Lovino's tiny hands just couldn't wipe all of them out.

"Can you hear me, you stupid bastard?" Lovino suddenly shouted, staring something beyond Francis.

Francis turned his head around, alarmed, to see Antonio there. Sober or not, he couldn't tell. But Francis could tell that by his frown that he was holding back tears.

"…I am not that Romano you desperately want, so I have no idea what he was thinking or feeling when he died…" Lovino continued as his tears died away, "…but I know this—"

Then Lovino got up and hugged Antonio gently.

"He would have said, 'Thank you,'" he murmured, "'Thank you so much. Thank you so much for loving me even if I was useless. Thank you so much for loving me even when everything seems to tell you that it was best to leave me behind. Thanks for singing with a kind voice when I was sad or sick. And thanks so much for crying for me when I had to leave you behind.'"

Antonio just started to whimper as he hugged Lovino back hard.

…Francis could his old wound inside of his heart hurting again. Just watching them made him want to cry, and he just couldn't help but think about his own precious girl who died to protect him.

"So…please don't cry anymore…don't worry," Lovino softly chuckled, "You're really stupid…do you think Romano would leave you just because he died?"

Antonio didn't answer—it was more like he _couldn't _answer.

"I'll—Romano will—always come to you no matter what happens to me…because you're the most special person to me."

…that pierced Francis' heart. Would Jeanne come back to his side, too?

* * *

…_dumb me. She's dead. _Francis thought as he shook out all the memories from yesterday's night.

He rolled out of the bed and slowly went down the stairs to get some coffee. Even with a slight of movement, his head started to hurt like hell.

_…I don't think I would be going outside today._

_RIIIIING— _

the telephone started to ring as soon as Francis got into the kitchen.

If that was Gilbert or Antonio asking Francis to throw a party or something, he would definitely decline it. He hated how his friends seem to always get better faster after drinking and they always drink way more than he does.

_"Bonjour," _he answered—he even sounded tired to himself.

"…Franc….is?" A shaky voice answered.

He knew this voice too well. God, _he_ was the last person he wanted to talk to today. "Ah…if it isn't my beloved Arthur," he forced himself to sound cheerful.

He didn't answer back.

Francis knew Arthur for an enough time he could tell that something was wrong with him.

"Arthur? Is there something wrong?" he asked urgently.

"F-Francis…" his voice started to shake more.

He was crying.

"_Oui_, I'm listening."

"I…I…" Arthur's breathe started to slow down—he was calming down. "…I saw her."

…_her? _"Her? Who…are you talking about?" Now _his _voice started to shake.

_Arthur, please please please please…don't play this cruel joke on me. _

_—S'il vous plait. _

"…you bloody know I can't say her name!" Arthur shouted angrily, "I…I would… feel too guilty to do that," then his breathing quickened again.

Francis wanted to cry, too, but he had to calm down. One person going into shock was bad enough. "Arthur, calm down. It's okay…she is dead. May be you're seeing things. It won't be the first time." Francis tried to past this as a joke.

"Francis. I know what I saw. …I swear I saw her…while visiting Alfred…."

_Alfred? She was in the United States? _

Francis didn't want to get hopes up, but if—just _if—_Jeanne D'arc was born again, why would she be born in America? Did this reincarnation thing work differently for humans?

…or may be Francis wasn't that dear and important to Jeanne.

"Francis," Arthur's voice brought him back to reality, "I can totally guess what you are thinking and don't you even dare."

He flinched. He sometimes had a hard time realizing that if Francis knew Arthur well enough to figure out what he was thinking, then Arthur must be able to second guess Francis' thoughts easily, too.

"Doubting her loyalty is like denying the fact that she was alive, Francis," Arthur's voice got more intense and he went on, "Please—"

Why was _Arthur _saying this? Out of all the people he knew, _Arthur _was the one who was saying this. Suddenly angry, he snapped. "And you have rights to say this? How?"

Arthur paused.

"You are the one who burned her to death. And you think you can lecture me," his own flat voice scared him but he kept going.

"Francis, I—" Arthur began but Francis didn't want to hear any more excuses so he hung up.

* * *

"…that was the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life," Lovino exclaimed as soon as Francis finished his story.

Antonio shushed but Lovino went on. "So what if this Jeanne D'ac is alive again? She doesn't _remember _you. She doesn't even _know _you."

Francis didn't answer; his blue eyes placed somewhere far away.

"You countries have to realize that when someone reincarnates, they're born as _themselves, _not their past self," he quickly glanced at Antonio, but he just looked surprised that Lovino knew about the country-thing.

"…Right," Francis answered wearily.

"You should be happy that she is alive again, and living a happy life in America. Does it really matter where she was born? It _is _a small world after all…" Lovino kept going.

Francis frowned, his eyes suddenly blazing with rage. "You just say that because you've met Spain even in afterlife! You say it as if you would break up with Antonio any minute if he says he still sees Romano through you!"

Antonio quietly muttered "Lovino and I are going out?" bluntly, which caused a forceful nudge on the side of the stomach by Lovino.

Lovino glared at Antonio angrily—he was about to kill this bastard if he seriously didn't remember what happened last night—then set his eyes on Francis again.

"Yes. Of course, I would break up with this bastard if he says he sees my past self and loves me not because of who I am, but because who I _was._" Was Francis that dumb?

Francis' blue eyes cleared a bit, but Lovino could tell his emotions were still mixed up with guilt and love. Lovino wanted to lecture Francis a bit more, but he knew that if he lectured him now, it would just make the situation worse.

"Jeanne won't feel betrayed if you forgive Arthur, you know," Lovino sighed, "…Feliciano forgave you but he doesn't think that Holy Roman Empire bastard would be sad about it."

Francis' frown deepened when Holy Romano Empire's name was mentioned. Yesterday, while Antonio was sleeping, he talked to Feliciano on the phone and explained how he now knew about his past life and countries things.

Feliciano then sighed deeply and told him about many things—some things he rather have not known and some things he just had to bite his lips so he wouldn't cry and some things he just wanted to hear more of. One of the stories Feliciano told Lovino was about Holy Roman Empire, who was very dear to him and still _is. _

After sending Francis another go-and-talk-to-Arthur glare, he grabbed Antonio's hand and dragged him away from Francis.

Just by a glance at Antonio, Lovino could tell that Antonio was dazed.

…_I guess that wasn't the best way to tell him that I now know about…all things he tried to keep me away from. _

He slowed down when he thought he was pretty far way from Francis to check on Antonio.

"Um, Anto—"

He had to pause because Antonio suddenly grabbed Lovino's arm and hugged him fiercely.

"—er," Lovino could feel that he was blushing. He…um, liked this Spaniard but that didn't mean that he could hug him whenever he wanted to!

"Antonio! Don't hug me in a public place…!" he struggled to get free but Antonio was way stronger than he thought he would be.

"…You know everything now?" he softly asked.

Lovino stopped struggling.

…He didn't know _everything. _Only things he knew for sure were that Antonio and his friends were countries and that he was once South Italy.

What kind of relationship that Romano and Antonio had in a past life he didn't know. What happened between Feliciano and that Ludwig that makes Feliciano stare at Ludwig with sad eyes every time they see each other he didn't know.

He had to answer carefully or he would confuse Antonio. "…I know that you guys are countries, and that I know that you knew me in my past life."

He could feel Antonio's grip getting tighter. "D-does that mean—?"

Lovino knew what Antonio was going to ask, and he couldn't blame Antonio for it, but he couldn't help but feel a little lonly. "No…sorry. I don't remember anything."

Antonio's grip loosened. He let go of Lovino and met his green eyes. There weren't any disappointment in Antonio' eyes but there weren't any gladness either. "Oh," he simply said.

…Lovino was starting to panic a little bit.

"But…but do you still love me?" he blurted it out without thinking.

Antonio blinked as if he wasn't expecting a question like this. He didn't answer for right away, which made Lovino panic even more.

Then the Spaniard knelt down on his right knee, and grabbed Lovino's hand. Even before Lovino could figure out what Antonio was doing, he pressed his lips gently on his hand quickly.

_"Por siempre y siempre…te amo."_

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! Finally something happened and it's happy and not sad or depressing! :) But now Francis is depressed and lonly... but he did his job well done! I mean the job of telling Lovino about the country thing and past life stuff. Anyway, I wrote most of this during Thanksgiving week, because I had NO HOMEWORK *cheers* except for my German project *boos* so I had plenty of time to work on this! I finished this chapter a long time ago, but time probably past a lot by the time I upload this... (I upload when I'm almost done my NEXT chapter) I personally really like this chatper because I really love Fruk. I think they're beautiful and it's just... their histories are full of hate/love relationship and their relationship is just so... confusing. :D I bet you that England and France can't describe their relationships easily either. (Like, for Spamano, Romano might be a bit tsundere, but it's clear that they are couples *shot*) ...People are probably wondering why I'm not writing about PruCan like they usually do when they write about BFT, eh? To be honest, I don't really like PruCan that much. :/ (...I'm...more like...RusPru fangirl...? XD) Anyway, thanks for reading my story, and PLEASE REVIEW3 I'll love you forever..? *giggles***


	12. 3 days away 1

**It's mainly Spamano, but some Gerita, (and some FrUk) appear. **

**Some deaths, but, well, no horror! **

**Human names used :3 **

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

* * *

"It's almost your birthday now," Feliciano said with fake cheerfulness. It was really obvious to Lovino, but for some reason, Antonio and his two best friends didn't seem to notice.

Lovino forced a smile, responding to Feliciano's acting. "It's also your birthday, too, dumb brother." He grabbed his glass which was full of tomato juice and drank it to cool his temper down.

He told himself not to worry what would happen after his birthday—that whatever happens, it was the fate and he can't do anything about it. How many years did he tell himself this?

But meeting Antonio just ruined it. All those years of preparing for his birthday was crushed by his smile. He was now scared; he didn't want his birthday to come.

"Oh, yeah. Your birthdays are coming up," Antonio radiated his usual cheerful aura. He glanced at Feliciano and soon he set his eyes on Lovino. "What do you want for presents, brothers?"

"You dropped a noodle on the floor, bastard," Lovi grumpily growled as he pointed the carpet. He pointed it out partly because he was actually grumpy that his carpet was stained, but mostly to hide his embarrassment.

Francis chuckled as he took a sip of wine. _"Ohonhon, _Antonio. You made Lovi mad._"_

Before Lovino could defend himself and tell Francis not to call him Lovi, Antonio somehow grabbed Lovino from across the table and held him like a precious baby. "Hey, no one calls my Lovi Lovi except for me." He pouted.

Feliciano giggled, looking interested. Gilbert spat his wine out, and Francis just giggled like a pervert.

"I was thinking…since you guys seem very tight now," Francis went on, "I thought I would give you guys a present," he smiled and he searched something in his pocket. Soon later, he took two pieces of colourful papers. Lovi wondered what they could possibly do with two pieces of papers, but he soon realized they were tickets. Tickets for an amusement park.

Antonio let out a gasp and he snatched it from Francis' hands quickly. His eyes widened as he read the words on the ticket. "Oh my… I've always wanted to go to this amusement park!" he bounced up and down like a little kid. He looked so happy to have two pieces of tickets Lovino couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You're giving this to us? Really?" Antonio then realized he snatched them from Francis' hands without permission.

Francis smiled again. "Of course. Well, actually, I have another pair of tickets. I bought extras by accident so I thought I might as give them to you. It's almost Lovino's birthday, too." He took out another pairs of tickets to show them.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't like how Antonio got to have free tickets. He poured more wine in his glass and complained, "Why don't I get a free ticket, Franny?"

"I would have consider giving them to you if you actually had a _date_ and a birthday coming up," Francis shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, so it's all about dates," Gilbert chucked the whole glass of wine grumpily.

"Well, thanks Francis!" Antonio thanked Francis, completely ignoring Gil's complains, then he went back on reading.

"Wait, this is only valid today," Antonio frowned. He glanced at Lovino then Francis, who looked up from his wine when he heard Antonio's questioning tone.

_"Oui," _he said slowly. Francis' eyes started to wonder around. "Um, is today bad? If today doesn't work, you could always give them to—"

"ME!" Gilbert shot up straight, knocking his plate and wineglass off the table. Lovino also shot up straight when he saw his carpet turning into a colourful canvas, covered with food.

Francis waved his hands, trying to calm them down both. "Wow, you guys need to chill. Gilbert, I was going to say—never mind. But I don't see why today wouldn't want for you, Antonio."

"I'm okay with it, but…" he glanced at Lovino again. Lovino noticed and he shrugged.

"I'm fine. I don't have any plan today."

Francis clapped as he sat up straight. He smiled, "Great! I worried a bit there—oh, and we might run into each other. You see, I'm going there today, too."

Gilbert automatically asked, "Who are you going with?" His eyes were blazing with wanting of the tickets. If he was in his normal state, he would have refused to go with Francis, but this amusement park was very famous and it was Gilbert's favourite. He would have gone with Ivan for that matter.

"Oh? But sorry, Gilbert. I know I'm gorgeous—"

"It's not like I _want_ to go with _you!_" Gilbert spat as he realized what he had said.

"—but I have an accompany already." Francis smirked, his eyes full of amusement.

Gilbert opened his mouth but he closed it without saying anything. He just sighed and sat down, groaning. "Well. Love comes first then friendship, huh?" he grumbled. He waved his hand to Francis as he shot a glare. "Fineeee, if you prefer to take dear Arthur with you."

Francis' eyes were still full of amusement, but Antonio gasped with surprise. He was the slow one after all. "You're going there with Arthur? Wait—how did Gil know this?"

They couldn't help but shake their heads at Antonio for his slowness.

* * *

"I feel sick now," Lovi groaned he collapsed on a bench. Antonio, who still looked like a cheerful bastard, worriedly supported him. He handed him a cup of iced tea they bought minutes ago, and Lovino poured it down his throat, hoping it would calm his anxiousness down.

They were at the amusement park for at least two hours for now. They hadn't run into Arthur and Francis yet (thank God), but Lovino was glad to hear that Francis was trying to work something out. He didn't want any fighting.

Lovino was pretty good with rides, but who knew this slow Spaniard was invincible? They have ridden at least 10 roller coasters, 5 free-falls, 8 horror-houses with many 'ghosts', and about 20 other spinning or falling or scary rides he couldn't remember.

He'd thought that that would be enough to make the strongest man in the world collapse, but he was definitely wrong since Antonio was looking down at Lovino normally as if nothing happened. This just made him madder.

"You feeling better?" he asked as he padded him on the back.

Lovino wanted to shoot some words at him since he was feeling grumpy, but the feeling of anxiousness in his stomach just didn't help. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. It was just getting worse; he shouldn't have had drank that iced tea.

"Um, I'll take that as a no," Antonio answered his own question.

He had this kind of stomachache before, and he knew how to fix this. Just hoping his voice was working, he opened his mouth and asked, "I need something hot."

Antonio's eyebrows squished together. "What?" he asked. He bent over, closing in the gap between them.

Lovino cursed. His voice was all gross and cranky. He could barely understand his own sentence. "I. Need. Something. Hot. To. Drink," he said, articulating every word this time. It sounded more like a human language than an animal growl this time.

"Oh, right. Right," he nodded. "I'll go get something hot, all right? So stay here." Lovino cussed again silently—when was he going to stop treat him like a child?

He stared at Antonio as he ran to the nearest coffee shop. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Antonio left him forever. Would he be able to survive? He only met him months ago and Lovino barely knew anything about him. Would Antonio survive without him? He survived without Romano, who seemed very precious to me, so why not without Lovino?

Because all those thoughts were going through his head, he didn't notice when a person slapped his back and yelled, "Yo! Surprised to see you here!"

He almost vomited when the pure strength hit him on the back, which was transported to his stomach. His head was about to explode and that yelling did not help. He leaned forward, and he didn't dare to look up because he knew he was going to lose it if he did look up. But he knew this voice.

"Hm? You okay?" he asked casually.

_DO I LOOK OKAY? _He yelled mentally, wanting to punch this person in the face, but that wasn't possible right now. Feeling worse, he covered his mouth with his right hand.

"It's been a while since I saw you. I thought you were dead or something!" he laughed out so loud Lovino thought his head would burst. "I mean, I've heard some rumors, but I of course didn't believe that. Say, where were you? I haven't seen you in, like, 70 years!"

Despite all the pain, he couldn't help but listen to this guy when he said_ 70 years. _This guy knew his past self, Romano—and now he was getting them mixed up.

Lovino desperately wanted to learn more about Romano. Was he really grumpier than him like Feli had described? Did he really squint like Lovi did whenever he was mad like Francis had described? Did he really like Antonio? What did he really do? He could've asked Feli or Antonio, but he knew from the outsider, Romano would have looked different. He wanted to know everything about him so he would understand more about _himself_, too.

The guy went on without Lovino having to plead him to go on. "The last time I saw you, you looked very worried, and you said something about Veneciano doing something stupid. What was that?" he asked. When Lovino didn't answer, he just sighed. "Fine. You guys—Veneciano and you—never told me _anything, _and I thought we were pretty close," he said with sadness in his voice.

Lovino guessed Veneciano meant Feliciano. Veneciano….as in _Venecia_...Venice? That explained the name _Romano. _It did sound like the capital city of Italy: Rome.

"Ah, I remember when we first saw each other. I wasn't born until you were all grown up, and I was so excited when I learned there were going to be real countries living around me!" he exclaimed with excitement. This guy's mood changed so quickly and Lovino couldn't follow it. One second ago he was complaining about his past, and now he was all excited about their 'first meeting.'

"I remember Veneciano's face when he first saw me. He bounced up and down crazily and he tried to hug. I got really scared and rejected it. He was soooo sad after that," he laughed at his own memory. "Ah, but you were more realistic about me…worrying about living with a little guy like me and stuff. I was scared of you and I thought you didn't like me at first, but it turned out to…you were actually nice."

Romano was nice. Lovino made a mental note to himself. Romano was nice according to this stranger with familiar voice, but for some reason, he quiet didn't agree with him. If Romano was similar to Lovino, he couldn't have been _nice. _

"Spain freaked out when he saw me the first time. He thought you shrunk or something. He played with me until you got jealous," he chuckled and Lovino could feel the stranger's gaze.

He paused at last. Lovino was starting to wonder if this guy never shut his mouth up. Yes, he wanted to hear something new about Romano, but he didn't want to a noisy Italian man rambling beside him. He liked silence—it was calming his stomach, too.

…wait. How did he know this man was Italian?

Before he could answer his own question, the man asked solemnly. "Do you still like Spain?"

Lovino almost fell off the bench. Spain? Why was this guy randomly asking if he liked Antonio or not?

"I remember…" he paused as if he wasn't sure if he should go on or not. Lovino wanted to tellhim to go on, but he just couldn't find his voice. Thankfully, the man did without Lovino telling him to. "I remember…one day, you came to me, almost crying and you said you, well, broke up with him. I mean, that was long time ago, but…are you guys still…not together?"

Lovino's head was starting to hurt from confusion. What was this guy talking about? Romano and Anto—Spain _broke up? _How come he never has heard of this? No one had mentioned it and that wasn't in his bits of past memories he recently retrieved. He still remembered Antonio's face when he ran into Lovino in a market; when he first saw Lovino. It was full of surprise and love. He wouldn't have had a reaction like that if they broke up.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy. The gross feelings in his stomach started to fade gradually, which was good. But as the feeling disappeared, he could also feel that he was losing the control of his own body as if something or someone was slowly taking over his body. It was a very gross feeling and he actually _wanted _to vomit. He felt like he would feel better if he vomitted this feeling out.

Then he could feel his body move. But he didn't remember commanding it to move.

Even before he could panic, he heard his own voice. It was like hearing it through water—heavy, fuzzy and hard to understand, but still understandable. He had said, "Long time no see."

_His body_ was speaking with his own mouth without him telling it to.

_What is this? _He wondered as he tried to command his own body. They didn't listen. He tried to move his eyes, tried to stare at something else, but that didn't work—it felt like as if he was watching a movie.

He could feel his jaw muscle tense; he realized he was smiling. His head moved, and his eyes were set on that man who was talking to him for the last 5 minutes. Well, more like talking _at _him.

The man looked strangely like Lovino, but there were some distinctions between him and Lovino when Feliciano and Lovino barely had any. He had that unnatural curl but it was more square then Lovino's circular curl and his hair style was somewhat different. His face was lean and his ears were a little bit pointy, making him looked elfish.

Lovino knew him—no, _Romano _knew him. He was in Lovino's bits of past memories. But he couldn't remember exactly who he was.

Before he could even go through the fragments of memories of Romano, he could hear his fuzzy voice again. "I didn't mean to hide everything from you," he said, "I guess we—me and Veneciano—were trying to protect you, but it just made you feel left out. I'm sorry," he smiled. His face muscle was starting to hurt. He never had smiled this much in a day before.

The man looked surprised to see him talk, but then he met his eyes with a smile. "It's okay. I understand."

"And about that breaking up…" he hesitated. "I broke up with him, actually. I thought it would hurt less that way…I knew I was going to have to leave him soon or later…"

"What do you mean?" the stranger frowned.

"I thought I had to say an eternal good-bye. To Antonio…to everyone I knew and adored."

The man looked confused. The frown didn't disappear and he grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. Lovino—or whoever was controlling his own body right looked up, too, and he saw tears. Tears in _his other brother's_ eyes.

"But you're here right now," the stranger said. He probably meant to say it confidently, but his voice quivered. "You've returned. That's not eternal."

He could feel his eyes widen, and somewhere deep inside of his heart, he could feel surprise and love. But he knew those weren't his—those feelings belonged to whoever was controlling his body right now. And whoever it was, he just wished it would give his body back soon.

"Right," his voice chuckled. "I'm here. Right now."

_And that's why, _the fuzzy voice that seemed distant suddenly rang clean and close , _Lovino, you shouldn't fear. _

Lovino realized quickly that this clear voice was only heard by him and that the voice was speaking to him directly and privately.

_I shouldn't fear what? _Lovino wondered. Did the voice know what Lovino feared when he himself didn't?

_Good-byes, Lovino. _The voice whispered. _Good-byes._

* * *

_**A/N: That stranger was Seborga, just in case that wasn't obvious :D Oh, and REALLY REALLY sorry for the late update. Would you believe me if I said my laptop broke down? :))) Cuz it's true hahahha...hah..haha...haha..ha. **_


End file.
